Another Utopia Falls
by Lord Rebecca-sama
Summary: What started as a nice vacation and break from chaotic World Meetings, turned into a nightmare when a civil war starts brewing and four countries are pulled right into the middle of it. Having to fight their way out, they can only trust each other...and even then... Bad things happen down in Rapture, and New Year's Eve is only the beginning. Human names used. Tiny hints of GerIta
1. Chapter One

_**EDIT: Human names only. (Nov. 7, 2010)**_

**Human names will be used. I don't own Hetalia or Bioshock.**

**

* * *

**

_"It is not a dystopia . . . but like all utopias, failed even before the first shovel struck dirt . . . It doesn't matter if the utopia is in fact realized . . . it is doomed from the moment its founder pronounces the capital "U."  
-Christine Tarkowski, 2005_

Another Utopia Falls  
Chapter One

Alfred, aka personification of America, was amazed at the world around him. He was currently in the Atlantic Ocean, more than eighteen fathoms below the surface and in one of the most futuristic cities in the world. Sure, the décor was fitting for the time period, but the technology wasn't.

Alfred was standing in one of the many glass lined pathways scattered throughout Rapture, staring out at the fish swimming around the buildings. It was truly a beautiful sight, but Alfred couldn't help but think that this paradise could make a complete one-eighty in a matter of days.

"Ah, Mr. Jones," Andrew Ryan, the founder of Rapture, said as he walked into the pressurized hallway. "You are a very tricky person to track down."

Alfred smiled. "Ah, sorry about that, I just wanted to explore. This place is amazing!"

Ryan smiled. "That's quite alright, my boy. I still take strolls around the city, as well, if the mood strikes me." Ryan walked a couple steps closer to Alfred. "I am awfully pleased that you accepted my invitation to join us down here in Rapture."

"Well," Alfred said, "I still need to be present for the World Meetings up on the surface, but I'd be sure to come back as often as I can."

Most people think that Alfred doesn't pay attention to his surroundings and he's oblivious to his own actions, but that was exactly how he wanted those people to perceive him, which is why he noticed and knew exactly why Andrew Ryan's pale hand tightened on his cane.

Ryan forced a pleasant smile on his face that didn't fool Alfred for one second. "I do hope that you'll be able to stay for the New Year's Eve celebration at least?"

Alfred nodded. "Sure, I don't have anything else to do."

Ryan nodded. "Great. If you need anything, you can come to my office."

"Thank you," Alfred said and shook Ryan's offered hand.

Alfred watched Ryan walk away. He knew that under his masked cheerfulness, there was a hint of fear that lingered. Something wasn't going as Ryan planned down here in Rapture and Alfred decided that he better find out what it was before it came and bit him in the ass.

* * *

"Ludwig-san," Kiku started, "do you think it's alright to leave Feliciano-san alone?"

Ludwig scowled, but nodded anyway. "He can take care of himself for a little while."

Kiku and Ludwig were in a bathysphere heading down into the depths of Rapture with six other people. The entire group, except three people who were playing poker, was amazed by their first site of Rapture when the welcoming video that played lifted up.

"Do you get a bad feeling about this place, too, Ludwig-san?" Kiku asked, staring down at the enormous underwater city.

Ludwig scowled. "Yes. I haven't even stepped foot in it and I can tell everything didn't go as planned for Andrew Ryan. We'll have to be careful."

Kiku nodded in agreement.

The bathysphere docked and the door swung open. Kiku and Ludwig allowed the other passengers to get off. Three of them flashed their badges and proceeded into Rapture. The other five were greeted by someone that welcomed them to Rapture and led them away.

"Mr. Beilschmidt and Mr. Honda, I presume?" a heavy-set man with brown hair and a welcoming smile on his face asked. The man had a very distinct southern American accent.

Ludwig stepped forward. "Yes, that's us."

The man stepped forward with his hand out to shake Ludwig's. "Great. My name's Travis McKenzie and I'm a here to show you folks around Rapture."

Ludwig shook Travis' hand. "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt and this is my business partner Kiku Honda." Even though he and Kiku weren't allies anymore didn't mean they stopped being friends.

Kiku bowed his head in greeting, but shook Travis' hand as well.

"Well, if you fellas will just follow me, I'll show you to your rooms. Y'all don't have to worry about them bags. The porters will take care o' them." Ludwig and Kiku nodded and followed Travis out of the Welcome Center of Rapture. "Now, y'all are a-stayin' in Mercury Suites. Now, that's Kashmir Restaurant over yonder. Have a very diverse menu. Ate there once when I first came, some o' the best food I'd a ever had.

"Any medical needs you can take care of in the Medical Pavilion. If you fellas ever want to relax, I would suggest Arcadia. It's the heart of Rapture, it is: provides all the organic food and oxygen we need. However, to get in now, you have to pay. Ryan closed it to anyone who can't.

"Fort Frolic is the main shopping area of Rapture. There y'all find some clothing stores and many music related businesses run by Sander Cohen." Travis paused in his tour. "Crazy man, he is," he mumbled.

"Excuse me," Ludwig said, "what?"

Travis waved away Ludwig's concern. "Oh, it's nothing. This is Mercury Suites. Y'all bags should be here. I'll be leavin' y'all in the capable hands of Leslie, here. Good day." Travis left and Ludwig and Kiku turned to look at the smiling woman in a yellow dress.

"Welcome to Mercury Suites. Can I please have your names?"

* * *

Feliciano was worried for his friends. They left a week ago to America to catch a boat to bring them to a city called Rapture. By now, they were probably down in the city.

"Felici, I don't think this is a very good idea," Francis said to the brown haired nation.

Feliciano stood up in the tomato box he was standing in. "But big brother France, I'm worried for them. We may not be allies anymore, but they're still my friends."

Francis sighed. "As long as you know what you're doing, _mon ami_."

"I do," Feliciano said with conviction. Francis smiled at his enthusiasm and passed the shorter Italian a small backpack full of food. "Thank you, big brother France."

Francis smiled and hugged the Italian. "Anything for you and _amore_."

Feliciano blushed. "It's not like that."

Francis pet Feliciano on the head. "Of course not, Felici."

Feliciano sat down in the box and nodded to Francis to nail the top down.

Francis did so, albeit grudgingly. He didn't want the small nation to go into uncharted territory without anyone else to search for his beloved Ludwig, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. He drove the tomato crate with the hidden Italian to the docks and left the crate next to other crates that are going down to Rapture.

Feliciano fell asleep in the crate soon after he arrived on the boat. He tried to save as much food as he could so that he wouldn't need to steal down in Rapture.

Feliciano felt the boat dock and a few minutes later, the crate he was in was tilted and he bit his lip from letting out a grunt of pain as he fell against one side.

The ride was fairly smooth the rest of the way, and Feliciano felt whatever he was on lurch as it docked.

"Okay, unload the bathysphere!" one man shouted. He felt the surface he was on shift when people walked on it and wheeled the other crates off. Someone wheeled off the crate he was hidden in.

Feliciano carefully undid the screws on one side of the crate and crawled out, screwing the side back onto the crate after he was out.

"Everything is out, sir," one man said.

Feliciano hid behind the crate he crawled out of.

"You know the drill. Start sorting everything."

Feliciano's eyes widened as the men started walking around looking at all the boxes and marking them for the specific locations they were supposed to go. He ran as silently a he could behind a few pallets that were turned up on their sides.

"Sir!"

"What?" the foreman shouted.

"We have a tomato crate, here."

The foreman narrowed his eyes. "Why would they order tomatoes when we grow them in Arcadia?" The other workers just gave him confused looks. "Idiots, because they didn't," he told them and moved the shotgun that was strapped around his back to the front and brought it up to eye level. He fired the four bullets in the magazine at the crate making sure that if anyone was in it, they would've been hit.

Feliciano swallowed nervously. That could've been him. He quickly ran from the room as the foreman and other workers looked into the box. If the place was supposed to be a utopia, why did the dock workers have guns? Something was seriously wrong here and Feliciano just hoped he would find Ludwig before he was caught in the middle of it.

* * *

**So, this is my new story. Tell me what you think about it. Most likely, no other countries will be mentioned. America, Italy, Germany, and Japan are the main characters. France was just there to help it along. If it's confusing, please tell me why and I'll try to fix it once I'm all done.**

**Just please, would you kindly review?  
~Rebecca **_**aka Lord Rebecca-Sama**_


	2. Chapter Two

To Mathew of the AWESOME: next time you leave a comment, sign in so I can respond to you XD also, thanks very much, I'm very glad you like my story. And I'll hold you to those cookies! Haha ^_^

To Red-Angel07: sign in next time so I can respond to you lol thanks very much for liking~

**_EDIT: Human names used only. (Nov. 7, 2010)_**

**Human names will be used. I don't own Hetalia or Bioshock.**

**

* * *

**

_"Utopia is the grotesque en rose, the need to associate happiness - that is, the improbable - with becoming, and to coerce an optimistic, aerial vision to the point where it rejoins its own source: the very cynicism it sought to combat. In short, a monstrous fantasy."  
-E. M. Cioran_

Another Utopia Falls  
Chapter Two

Feliciano had no idea where he was. Sure, he knew he was down in Rapture, but how did he end up in a forest? Italy got a bad feeling from this place. The trees didn't feel _natural_.

He was gazing at the vibrant trees ahead when a bolt of electricity shot through his body and he was thrown back.

"Watch where ye're goin'," a gruff man said. Feliciano groaned and held his throbbing head as he looked up at the man who he bumped into. "I doona believe that they're lettin' anyone into Arcadia these days," the man said to a petite woman on his arm.

The woman giggled and patted the man on the arm in a comforting manner.

A few minutes later, Feliciano managed to sit up all the way, but he was still shaking pretty badly.

There was a hissing sound and water from overhead sprinklers came trickling down. The water sent another shock through his system and he stumbled out of it as quickly as he could.

"Oi, buddy!" an aging man in green overalls yelled to the shaking Italian. "What are you doing in the middle of the trees? It clearly says on the sign over there that we're watering." The man walked closer to Feliciano who just tried to get his shaking under control. "You okay?"

Feliciano yelped and jumped back when a stray water drop hit him on the hand. Another shock went through his body and he landed on a heap on the ground.

"Jesus, why didn't you tell me you ran into someone with one of those electric tonics?" The man grabbed Feliciano's forearm and hoisted him to his feet. "Come on, kid. You can rest in my office until the effects wear off."

"T-t-th-thanks," he managed to stutter out.

"It's no trouble, kid. I know what it feels like to run into someone with one of those tonics."

Feliciano was lead into a small office filled to the brim with gardening tools and paperwork. He sat on the offered chair and took even breaths in and out.

"You gotta be careful, kid. More and more people have been using tonics and plasmids."

"W-what are th-those?" Feliciano said, looking up confused.

The man gasped. "You don't know what plasmids are? I thought _everyone_ knew what they were."

"I just g-got here."

"Well, that makes more sense. Tonics and Plasmids are these serum things that you can take and it changes your DNA so that you can do things that normally wouldn't be possible. 'Kinda like super powers. Tonics just work once you introduce it to your system, but plasmids, the person has to consciously want to use it. That's why when you ran into that guy you got shocked."

"Is that legal?"

The man laughed. "Hell, kid, if it was legal, it wouldn't be down here in Rapture, now would it."

Feliciano's tremors have almost receded and he was just waiting for the feeling to seep back into his limbs.

However, if I could give you a piece of advice…" The Italian nodded. "…head back up to the surface. Things down here in Rapture are starting to get bad and I wouldn't want an innocent kid like you to get hurt."

"I'm looking for someone. Two people actually."

"Then I wish you the best of luck, kid. Listen, since you plan on staying down here, keep your head out of the clouds and stay alert. There's an uprising brewin' and you'll want to be prepared. Find a weapon and get armed, just in case. Fists and brute strength will get you nowhere fast once something happens."

Feliciano stood up, getting ready to leave and find his friends. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because almost everyone that I see is spliced up with those plasmids and it's nice to see someone that isn't."

"You're not, either," Feliciano pointed out.

"I'm too damn scared to stick a needle in my skin, maybe if someone paid me enough, but not until then." Feliciano nodded even though he didn't quite understand what needles had to do with these plasmid things. "Listen kid, find your friends and get out of here before Ryan stops running trips to the surface. It's bound to happen any day now."

"Thank you very much," Feliciano said to the man who was rummaging in a pile of tools.

"Here." A wrench was thrust into Italy's hands. "Sorry I couldn't give you a gun or anything, but I need to protect myself as well." Italy hid the wrench in his backpack. "Now, it's time for you to go." The man pushed the ItalianFel out of the office. "Head straight down this path and you'll find a bathysphere. Take that to Apollo Square and there's a tram that leads to Mercury Suites. You're friends are important, right?" Feliciano nodded. "Then they'll most likely be around there. Good luck." The man shut the garden supplies shed door in his face.

* * *

Alfred scowled. Rapture was a lot more corrupt than he thought. Underneath the happy atmosphere of the upper class areas, the lower class plotted a revolution with Atlas as their leader. He was taking Rapture down from the inside out and Alfred really did not want to remain down in the city, but he made a promise to Ryan that he would stay for New Year's and a hero never goes back on his word.

He sighed and waited for the next tram to arrive to take him back to Mercury Suites.

Alfred stared out at the crowd of people surrounding the headquarters of Atlas and the metro station. These people had a different attitude than the upper class. Everyone here looked as if they were ready for a fight to break out. He had already seen at least ten guns peaking out from under jackets and pockets. A man to the left of the station was selling this thing called EVE for a high price, but people still bought the glowing product.

It was then when the overpriced EVE seller tried to sell a product to a brown haired man in a blue military uniform with a tan backpack that he started to pay attention. The man was pushing the product on the scared man in blue and when he shook his head in refusal, Alfred saw a curl that was impossible to miss.

Alfred stood up and speed-walked over to the duo. "Feliciano!" he yelled. The seller and the Italian turned to face Alfred. "What have I told you about running off?" Alfred grabbed Feliciano's arm and pulled him away and towards the tram that just showed up. "Time and time again, I tell you to stay in the apartment, but you always wonder off. What am I going to do with you?"

"Ve?" the shorter one asked.

The American pushed the confused Italian into a seat on the tram and sat down next to him.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay?" Alfred asked the slightly shorter country.

"Yes, thank you. What are you doing down here?"

Alfred turned and looked at the other country. He looked a little worse for wear. Dirt covered a majority of his uniform and his hair stood slightly on end like he was electrocuted.

"Andrew Ryan invited me. What are _you_ doing down here?"

Feliciano looked down at his hands positioned in his lap. "Looking for Ludwig and Kiku. They were invited, too, but they left me alone and I got scared and wanted to make sure they were okay, so I got big brother France to help me get down here, and then I got lost, and I ran into someone that sent an electro bolt through my body, and this old man helped me and told me what plasmids and tonics were, and then he gave me a wrench, and—"

"Wait, wait, wait," Alfred said, stopping the Italian in his tracks. "You followed Ludwig and Kiku down here just because you were lonely and scared for their welfare?"

Feliciano nodded.

"I'm going to get you a ticket back up to the surface as soon as we get off this tram. You shouldn't be down here."

"NO!" he shouted, catching the attention of most of the people in the car. "No. Please don't, Alfred. Please. I need to find them. Something is wrong with this place, I can feel it, and I don't want my friends to stay down here alone and get hurt."

Alfred sighed and ran a hand down his face, trying to figure out what to do. "I think they would appreciate it more if I sent you home."

Feliciano sat up straighter in his chair, looking more determined than Alfred has ever seen him before. "No. I refuse to go. I may not be as strong or tough as my Grandpa Rome or Romano, but I want to protect my friends."

Alfred knew the look on the Italian's face. He himself has done the same face to insist that he would do something. Alfred knew when he was defeated. "Fine, but don't go running off. I won't be able to find you in this city if you do."

Feliciano Listennodded.

A few minutes later, the tram car pulled into the station at Mercury Suites.

Alfred pulled Feliciano to the front desk where the woman looked at them with a disgusted and holier-than-thou look on her face.

"Yes," she asked sarcastically. "How can I help you?"

"Uh, yes," Alfred said, trying to get his words straight. "Can you tell us if there is a Ludwig Beilschmidt and a Kiku Honda staying here?"

"I'm sorry, but you don't have the authorization to know about the people that stay here."

"I just need to know if they're here; I don't need their room numbers."

"I can't release that information. Please leave or I will have to call security."

_Shit_, thought Alfred. He had forgotten to change out of the dirty clothes he wore down into the poorer regions of Rapture and that caused him to look like he didn't belong in this area.

Alfred planted his hands on the desk in front of him and leaned towards the woman. "Listen, lady, I'm staying in Room 34. My name is Alfred Jones. Can you please just tell me?"

"Alfred," Feliciano said, scared. There were at least ten armed guards slowing closing in on the duo.

"Let me handle this."

"Alfred," Feliciano tugged on Alfred's sleeve.

"Not now, Italy," Alfred snapped, still looking at the woman.

"No, Alfred, I think you should turn around."

"What?" Alfred spun around and came face-to-face with one of the guards. It wasn't just that there was a guard there in general; it was more because the guard looked he lifted heavy weights everyday for years. "Fuck."

"Fuck is right," the guard said, a smile breaking out on his face. "We'll take it from here, Gloria."

Gloria smiled smugly to the two countries now held in police custody. "Thanks, boys."

Alfred thought that they would just lock the two of them up in a cell, but he wasn't expecting to be hit forcefully in the back of the neck and black out. The last thing he saw was a hand chopping down on Feliciano's neck in the same fashion.

* * *

**So, I thought that this would be a good place to end it for today. Sorry it took so long for an update, school got hectic. Next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.**

**I'm taking suggestions on what you would like to happen to the main characters.**

**Until next chapter (would you kindly review?)  
Rebecca **_**aka Lord Rebecca-Sama**_


	3. Chapter Three

**You know that feeling when you love a story and want it to be updated really soon and then you remember that you're the one that's writing it? Yeah, me too…I wish this story literally wrote itself XD**

**_EDIT: Human names used only. (Nov. 7, 2010)_**

**Human names will be used. I don't own Hetalia or Bioshock…even though I do have a Little Sister cosplay now. ( nytengale-tyme. deviantart. com/art/Give-me-back-Mr-Bubbles-184272028 )get rid of the spaces.**

**

* * *

**

"_Our business here is to be Utopian, to make vivid and credible, if we can, first this facet and then that, of an imaginary whole and happy world."  
-H.G. Wells_

Another Utopia Falls  
Chapter Three

Ludwig and Kiku walked down into the lobby of Mercury Suites to see most of the tenets watching two people, covered in dirty clothing, getting carted away by ten people that looked like they were full-time body builders.

The two were struggling to get loose, but the guards knocked them out and carried them away.

Kiku locked eyes with Ludwig, conveying that he knew something was up. Why would they need ten buffed men to drag two scrawny people away?

Everyone went back to minding their own business, making it seem that that was a regular occurrence.

Kiku followed Ludwig up to the front desk where the smug welcoming woman was sitting.

"Excuse me," Ludwig said.

The woman's smiled changed into a pleasant one as she looked at the Mercury Suites patrons.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" she asked pleasantly.

"We were wondering what there is to do around the city."

"What are your names?"

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt and this is Kiku Honda."

She rummaged around on her desk and pulled out a small envelope from under some other papers.

"Well, Mr. Ryan left you both tickets to the theater tonight. So, just follow the directions within the envelope and you'll get to the theater hall just fine." She handed Ludwig the envelope with the tickets and directions.

"Thank you," he said, shocked. It was obvious that he was not expecting plans already to be made.

The woman nodded. "Have a nice day."

The duo walked away. They decided to go have some dinner in Kashmir Restaurant.

It took them thirty minutes to finally find it; however, since they had to keep asking people how to get there and not everyone was overly friendly and helpful.

"Doistu-san, do you find it strange that Ryan-san left us theater tickets and we haven't even met him yet?" Kiku asked once they were seated at a table and ordered.

Ludwig was sweeping his eyes throughout the restaurant looking for anyone suspicious.

"He also knew that we were traveling together. We never told him that."

"Well," Kiku said. "I don't think the man that met us at the bathysphere knew we were going to be together either. He was probably just supposed to show two people around and we just happened to work together. The tickets were together because the man that showed us around most likely informed Ryan-san."

"It just seems like everyone here has a hidden agenda," Ludwig said, eyeing the rich elite that was staring at the busboy with distaste.

"It wouldn't surprise me. I saw vending machines that sold ammunition for guns on the way here. There was also a machine that could upgrade the guns."

"There's also all the posters for those things called Plasmids."

Kiku nodded in agreement. "Do you have any idea what those could be?"

Ludwig was going to answer but he was cut off by the sound of crashing silverware.

Kiku turned around in his seat to watch what was going on. It seemed that the busboy Ludwig was watching earlier had bumped into the wife of the man at a table. The man had gotten angry and pushed the busboy over, causing all the plates and silverware to fall onto the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" the man shouted.

The busboy scowled and stood up. He pushed up both of his sleeves as he stood, showing off huge, pulsating boils along his arms that seemed to give off a red glow.

The busboy flexed his hands and the boils glowed brighter. Kiku and Ludwig jumped when flames burst into existence over the busboy's hands.

The man stared down the busboy and bright blue veins appeared on his arms. The next second it seemed that electricity was coming out of his hands.

"Oi!" the man shouted from the bar. He ran around it and towards the two people who were about to fry and electrocute each other. The bartender thrust his hands at the two men and they went flying back into the windows behind them. "Can't you bloody idiots read?" the bartender shouted, pointing towards the bar. He had a very distinct British accent. "You are not allowed to use Plasmids within the restaurant. Salvatore, you're fired, collect your stuff and get out before I have to call in the coppers. I hear they're all starting to look like Brute Splicers."

Salvatore got up and left the restaurant as fast as he could.

The bartender turned towards the guest that he had blasted back. "Sir, if you do not abide by the rules of this establishment in the near future, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The man nodded and the blue veins on his arms disappeared. "Sorry about that."

The bartender didn't respond and turned back to go do his job.

"That was not normal," Kiku stated, "My technology isn't even that advanced."

Ludwig nodded, stunned at the display that he just witnessed. "Same with mine. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this."

"It seems that these Plasmids are a type of genetic altering device, but I can't tell how much it alters the DNA just by that display."

"It may make you dependent on the Plasmid. The busboy had those boils along his arms, but the bartender and the other man were fine."

They stopped their conversation as the waitress came to their table and dropped off their food. "Sorry for the wait," she said.

"Could it just be related to the type of Plasmid that they are using?" Kiku asked when she was gone.

"Maybe, but anything that you inject into your body can become addicting if used enough," Ludwig reasoned.

"So, the busboy is addicted to these Plasmids, but not the other two? I can see the other two turning out the same as the busboy if we give it enough time."

Ludwig nodded in agreement. "I can see that happening, as well."

The topic was dropped as people were seated in the table next to them. They finished their dinner and made their way to the theater.

Their tickets were for a musical called 'Patrick and Moira' located at the Fleet Hall Theater. It was directed by a man named Sander Cohen, who Kiku remembered the tour guide talk about last night. It did seem that Cohen was crazy, not in an extreme way (at least, not yet), but he did love art and wanted everything to be perfect.

After the strange musical about two lovers that were ghosts, the duo headed back to Mercury Suites.

They entered the lobby and saw twenty or so people yelling at the receptionist. It seemed that chaos in the lobby of the hotel was a popular thing that day.

"I've already told you!" she shouted over the noise. "Ryan has forbid any communication with the surface. We can't allow anyone to buy tickets to go up."

"We'll die if we stay down here!" a woman shouted.

"Yeah," someone agreed. "I was almost killed by one of those thugs down in the Farmer's market after I bought some EVE from one of the vending machines."

The rest of the complaints melded together as everyone shouted out at once.

"Please go back to your rooms."

That only angered the residents.

The woman narrowed her eyes and thrust her arms out, causing everyone in the imitate vicinity to be blown back just like the two men at the restaurant.

"Listen, I know about the Civil War that Atlas is brewing. We all know about it, but ganging up on me isn't going to make Ryan change his mind about not allowing trips up to the surface. Take it up with him if you want to try and get out. Now, please, get back to your rooms before I have to call in the police." She straightened out her dress and sat back down at her desk, starting to write something on some paper.

People started to drift away and the two countries made their way back to Ludwig's room.

They sat around the coffee table and Ludwig poured two glasses of Lacas Scotch.

"So, that whole speech downstairs proves that a civil war is brewing under the surface," Ludwig said as he sat down, passing the drink to the Asian country.

"Yes, and it seems like everyone has the Plasmids. If we can't communicate with the surface anymore, how do you think we are going to be able to get back for the next World Conference?"

Ludwig sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure. We'll have to talk to Ryan soon and see if we can get him to allow us up. The rest of the countries will wonder what we're up to if two of the three former Axis countries don't show up."

"We at least need to be able to call them." Kiku sighed and relaxed into the German's couch.

"I'm glad Feli wasn't invited. It's too dangerous down here and we can't be looking after him and trying to avoid all this at the same time."

"Yes, I agree," Kiku said. "Feliciano-san is very kind and sweet, but he does not have the temperament that could handle Rapture."

Ludwig 'hmm'ed in agreement. "That reminds me," he said, taking a sip of scotch. "We need to get Feli a souvenir."

Kiku quirked his eyebrow. "Do you think that that's something we should be focusing on?"

"No, but we'll just take a coaster or napkin or something. Just as long as we bring something back for him."

Kiku sighed and placed his untouched liquor onto the coffee table in-between them, where it was promptly picked up by Ludwig, who drank almost the entire glass.

"How did we get mixed up in this mess?" Ludwig asked, looking into the almost empty glass.

Kiku sighed. "I'm not sure, Doistu-san, maybe it just our good luck."

Ludwig laughed humorlessly and smirked at the Asian's attempt at humor. "Must be," he said and drank the rest of the scotch.

* * *

**So, I finished this when I should have been working on this video for this class. Haha, but be glad that I'm working so fast. Also, chapters will remain short like this. That allows for faster updates….as you can see. My goal is to finish this story by new years 2011, so I hope to reach that goal.**

**Next chap I promise to have America and Italy.**

**Until then,  
Rebecca **_**aka Lord Rebecca-Sama**_


	4. Chapter Four

**Sorry for the delay. This chapter didn't want to be written easily XD**

**Well, if you didn't notice with the last chapter, I went back and changed (hopefully) the country names into their human names except for a couple times when they're talking to each other. So, I hope that makes more people stick around and read XD**

**And yea, I'm not finishing this my the start of the new year, but finishing this story will be one of my new years resolutions!**

**So, human names are used. Enjoy~

* * *

**

"_There is nothing like a dream to create the future. Utopia today, flesh and blood tomorrow."  
-Victor Hugo_

Another Utopia Falls  
Chapter Four

"Are these them?" a young man with light brown hair asked his companion.

The dirt colored blond haired man looked back down at the picture in his hand.

"Yeah. They look like the people in the pictures."

"Alright," the first man said and picked up the lighter looking of the two men knocked out on the dirty floor of the lower parts of Rapture.

The other man picked up the leather jacket wearing man from the floor and threw him over one shoulder.

"It's a same we can't play with these two for a while, eh, Jim?" the blond one asked.

Jim scowled. "Atlas wants them back in one piece, Rob. I don't want to die."

Rob visibly deflated. "But, Jim, they're already beat up; one little needle prick wouldn't be noticed; and, if Atlas asks, we can say we found them like that."

Jim smirked and set the blue clothed man down against a wall. Rob sat the other one down next to him.

"What do you have?" Jim asked.

"Incinerate. I already have it and found this one in a Pheuno Tube."

"Give it to leather jacket. He looks like he'll be able to stand the pain more than his little companion." Jim kicked the legs of the smaller of the two men knocked out on the floor.

Rob grinned and pushed up the sleeve of the blond haired one and pushed the needle of the Plasmid container none-too-gently into his victim's arm. The man below him twitched at the pain, but didn't wake up, and Rob wasted no time in pushing the plunger down, sending the DNA-altering substance into the veins of the unfortunate soul.

* * *

Now, Alfred has a strong tolerance for pain—most countries do—but the pain that he was experiencing at the moment beat out anything that he had ever felt before.

To Alfred, it felt like literal fire was coursing through his veins and, in a way, it was. The plasmid was violently changing his DNA.

Alfred clenched his eyes tighter and his hands tightened into fists as he arched his back away from the wall he was sitting against. He opened his mouth in a silent scream and withered in pain, and then all went black as he slumped against the wall.

His eyes felt heavy as he forced them to open just slightly. Alfred could feel his glasses on his face, but everything was still blurry around the edges.

"Come on, we have to get them back to Atlas."

"You're right."

Someone leaned over him. Blood and dirt obscured the once white rabbit mask that covered the face of the man in front of him.

The man laughed. "He looks like he just had his cherry popped," he said, waving the wrench in his hand at Alfred.

The other gave a bark of laughter. "Just pick him up and let's get going."

The man leaned down and picked up Alfred around the waist as his eyes became too heavy to keep open any longer and he succumbed to the darkness.

The next time Alfred awoke, he was lying on something soft. He opened his eyes and looked around the room.

The far wall was made up of windows that showed the peaceful ocean going about its business. The walls were a boring brown and the furniture was a faded lime green. Alfred sat up slowly and saw that he was sitting on a couch. The other side of the room held a bed with someone on top of it.

"Ve, Holy Roma~," the person on the bed said, whom Alfred identified as Feliciano.

Alfred rubbed his head. "Why does it feel that I was run over by a truck? Ugh."

He stood up and made his way over to the Italian to see if the smaller man knew anything he didn't.

"Feliciano," Alfred said, shaking the brown haired male, "it's time to wake up. Come on, Feli."

Feliciano rolled over and curled into a ball. "Ve~, cinque più minuti, Germania," he mumbled in Italian.

Alfred sighed. "Italy, wake up. Come on, we don't have time for this," he said, shaking Feliciano's shoulder.

"Wha-what?" Feliciano blinked in confusion as he sat up on the bed. "Alfred? Where are we?"

"You are in me private rooms."

Alfred spun around and looked at the intruder. He looked like he was in his late thirties, early forties. Brown hair was brushed back away from his oval-shaped face. His brown eyes calculated everything that went on around him. The sleeves of his white button-up were rolled up to his upper arms and the shirt was stained with dirt, grime, and blood. His pants were not sparred from the conditions either. The brown dress paints were no longer nicely pressed from being worn for so long, but the suspenders were still as elastic as ever as they held up the dirty pants.

"Who are you?" Alfred demanded.

"Th' names' Atlas. I had some o' my underlings bring ye lads here."

Alfred stared at this Atlas character as he spoke. Each country had a connection to their own citizens and Alfred could feel that connection with Atlas. If this man was really Irish, like his accent suggested, Alfred wouldn't feel anything with the man. The accent also had a hint of a Brooklyn accent underneath the Irish lit.

"You're not Irish," Alfred concluded.

"Excuse me, boyo?" Atlas asked.

"Alfred, what do you mean?" Feliciano asked, standing up next to the American.

Alfred ignored the Italian. "You were born and grew up in the States. Why do you fake an Irish accent?"

Atlas scowled. "That's none of your business, boyo."

Alfred scowled as well. "You made it our business when you brought us here."

"Ye all haven't been down in Rapture long enough to know about what happened between Fontaine and Ryan last year. Fontaine wanted to take over Rapture and bring Plasmids to the surface while Ryan didna want that. Fontaine 'died' and became Atlas. I _was_ Fontaine; and now, I _am _Atlas. I'm taking down Ryan from the inside out, and you're gonna help me."

"What makes you think we'd willingly do that?" Alfred asked.

"Once I take over, I can get you a bathysphere to th' surface. Ryan shut them all down for good. No one enters or leaves without his explicit say-so. We have a deal, boyo?"

Alfred's scowl deepened. "Give us a minute to talk it over."

Atlas smiled. "Take all th' time ye need. I'm in no hurry, but I should let ye know:" His voice took on a darker quality and he switched back to his normal dialect. "I got underlings in ev'ry part of Rapture that support my cause. Yuh refuse an' life can get _very_ hard for you and you're little friend t'ere."

Atlas walked to the bar he had on the other side of the room and poured himself a drink.

Alfred turned around and looked at the smaller country. "I think our only choice is to help him until we can locate Ludwig and Kiku and find a way out of here," Alfred said.

Feliciano nodded. "I agree."

Alfred smiled down at the smaller country reassuringly. "Don't worry, Italy, we'll get out of this." Alfred pointed his thumb to himself. "I am the hero after all."

Feliciano smiled at Alfred's attempt to cheer him up.

Alfred turned back to Atlas, serious once more. "We'll help you."

Atlas turned back to the two countries with a glass in his hand and a smile on his face. "I'm glad ye've chosen to work with me instead of against me," he said in his fake accent.

"You haven't given us much of a choice here," Alfred said and crossed his arms angrily.

Atlas shrugged in response. "Since we're all now on th' same side, I should tell ya, Alfred, boyo, two of my former subordinates injected Incinerate into you."

Alfred stared at Atlas in disbelief. "The pl-plasmid?"

Atlas solemnly nodded. "Everyone 'as a certain aura when they have plasmids. I would know better 'an anyone since I was th' one who made them."

"Is there a way to get rid of it?" Alfred asked fearfully.

Atlas frowned. "No' at the mo'ent. At best, ye can just not use any EVE to boost your ability to use the plasmid, but your body will crave the substance even if ye never use Incinerate. At worst, ye'll become so spliced that no one will be able to recognize you anymore."

Alfred swallowed hard. He knew that Rapture was not a pretty place to be, but he stuck around anyway, and he paid for it.

Felicaiano gave Alfred's shoulder a reassuring squeeze to show him that he would still stick with the American regardless of what the plasmid will do to him.

"I'll let you two settle in. Ye can stay in this room for ye're stay down in Rapture. I doubt ye'll be getting your room at Mercury Suites back anytime soon."

Atlas walked out of the room without another word.

The duo was silent as they stared where he left. They were both in shock. Alfred just found out that he would be addicted to this glowing blue product without any hope for a cure even if he does nothing with the plasmid.

Alfred walked over to the couch and sank down into a cushion without even realizing it. Feliciano sat down next to him.

There had to be a way. Even people that were addicted to the most addicting of substances could be cured if they tried hard enough. Although, treatment normally included being separated from the product. Alfred sighed. He knew he didn't have enough willpower to resist the plasmid. He would use it at one point and even after all the EVE in his body was gone, he would want more and more plasmids and EVE. It was inevitable and Alfred knew it, but…there had to be a way.

Alfred's eyes lit up in remembrance. "We need to find Rapture."

**Heehee a cliffhanger for all of you wonderful readers. I know it doesn't make sense but in the next chapter I'll explain what Alfred is talking about. I promise.**

**So, this ending was rewritten three times at this computer lock-in I'm at. It ends in a few minutes and I'll have to upload this later. I'm working on two hours of sleep here. Ugh…**

**Anyways, till next chapter, please review!  
Rebecca **_**aka Lord Rebecca-Sama**_


	5. Chapter Five

**Human names are used. Rapture belongs to musiclover0137 on deviantART. And I **_**do**_** have permission to use her.**

**Also, slightly longer chapter because of the long wait. ^_^**

* * *

"_Maybe this is why so many serial killers work in pairs. It's nice not to feel alone in a world full of victims or enemies. It's no wonder Waltraud Wagner, the Austrian Angel of Death, convinced her friends to kill with her. It just seems natural. You and me against the world..."  
-Chuck Palahniuk_

Another Utopia Falls  
Chapter Five

Feliciano looked at Alfred strangely. "We're _in_ Rapture. We don't need to find it."

Alfred stood up, newfound determination in his eyes. "No, no, no; the embodiment of Rapture. I met her once when she first showed up. She came to one meeting about ten years ago and never showed up again."

"…didn't she hate you?" Feliciano asked, slightly remembering the sickly pale, brunette girl.

Alfred waved away the Italian's concern. "How can anyone hate me? I'm a hero!"

Feliciano sighed. "Well, how do you expect to even find her? I mean, she's probably not just going to be hanging around waiting for another country to show up!"

Alfred shrugged. "We'll figure it out as we go along. Besides, I remember her holding a rose and staring at it with a smug smile on her face. She explained to Latvia that she had grown them without the sunlight. We'll start our search in Arcadia. Come on."

Alfred led the way out of the room, making sure to take the key that was left for their use.

"Where d'ya think yu're goin'?" a man in dirty, grey slacks and a dark blue shirt asked from the end of the hallway. Feliciano stayed behind Alfred in an attempt to stay hidden and out of the line of fire.

"Out," Alfred said. "I didn't think there was any law against it."

The man walked closer and thrust a duffle bag into Alfred's hands causing him to stumble backwards a step.

"Atlas says yous fellas has a job; details is in the bag," the man said and walked back where he came from.

Alfred set the bag onto the ground and unzipped the black duffle. Feliciano kneeled down next to him to be able to see into the bag. The Italian picked up the packet of paper on top and flipped it open.

"What's it say?" Alfred asked eagerly.

Feliciano stared wide-eyed at the page. "He—he wants us to kill someone…"

"Lemme see." Alfred took the papers and flipped through it.

Feliciano opened the duffle bag and pulled out a shotgun. Underneath that was a bunch of bullets for the shotgun and a pistol, which was stuffed into the corner of the bag.

"D-do you want the pistol or the shotgun?" Feliciano asked hesitantly, holding both up.

Alfred dropped the papers back into the bag and grabbed the shotgun, immediately loading four bullets into it.

"Listen, Italy, we're going to find a way out of here." Alfred took the pistol from Feliciano's hands and loaded the magazine into the gun. "We just need to do these few things for Atlas. While we do what he wants, we'll search for Rapture."

The Italian bit his lip and took back the pistol. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Alfred shrugged and dropped all the bullets into the Italian's backpack along with the papers, leaving the black duffel back in the room. "We don't have much of a choice," he said. Alfred stood back up and held the shotgun up at eye level to get used to how it aimed. "Okay, just stay behind me and keep the pistol out incase we get attacked."

Feliciano stood up and looked down at the pistol lying innocently in his hands. "I…I don't feel comfortable with a gun. Could I just wave my flag?" Feliciano asked and pulled a white flag out from his pocket, waving it lightly.

Alfred lowered the shotgun and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He wondered how Ludwig put up with the Italian. "That won't stop the Splicers from shooting you. Listen to me, Italy," Alfred said and put his hands on the Italian's shoulders to keep his attention. The Italian locked eyes with Alfred. "You can't pull your normal antics down here. You do that and we both end up dead and that will only delay us in trying to find Ludwig and Kiku. I've been down here for a month and I've been watching the Splicers and citizens of this city interact with each other. _They. Have. No. Mercy._ You have to defend yourself."

"I don't think I c-can shoot someone," Feliciano whimpered.

"Why don't you just use that wrench you have in your bag?" Alfred said like it was obvious.

Feliciano gulped. "I…I don't know."

Alfred pursed his lips and thought for a second and then snapped his fingers. "I got it! Lemme see the wrench and your flag."

"Why?" Feliciano asked and started to take out the two requested items.

"You'll see. Just hand them over."

Alfred snatched the two objects from the Italian's hand and turned his back to him. A few seconds later he turned back around with the Italian's white surrender flag tied around the dirty, red wrench.

"There," Alfred said with a triumphant smile on his face and handed the weapon back to the trembling older country. "Now, when you wave it around, you'll also be protecting yourself at the same time."

Alfred picked the pistol off of where it was dropped on the ground and pocketed it.

Feliciano tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace. "Thanks, Alfred."

Alfred smiled and shot Feliciano a thumbs-up. "You're welcome, Feliciano, now," Alfred shouldered the shotgun and straightened out his shirt, "let's go take care of this guy so we can start looking for Germany and Japan."

Alfred started to walk down the hallway and Feliciano followed not more than a step behind him.

"How can you talk so lightly about killing someone?" Feliciano asked after they had been walking for a couple minutes.

Alfred shrugged. "Different mindset, I guess. To get to our objective, we need to complete this mission to get further in the game."

Feliciano frowned. "This isn't a game, though."

Alfred smirked. "Who knows? Maybe one day it will be."

Feliciano tiled his head to the side, confused. "What do you mean?"

Alfred smiled wildly and spread his arms wide as they continued to walk back to Mercury Suites. "This could be a game! I mean, the board game _Risk_ is about taking over the world, and the video game industry is expanding. One day,—" He pointed his finger at Feliciano to emphasis his point. "—this place may be the subject of a popular video game that's sold on multiple continents!" Alfred turned back around and continued walking.

Feliciano decided to humor Alfred. It would, at least, keep his mind off of the task they were going to do. "You really think that the video game industry will get that big?"

"Of course! It's only a matter of time before you can do more than just play tic-tac-toe and tennis."

"So, what would they do in this game?"

Alfred shrugged. "Shoot Splicers, save Little Sisters, take down Ryan. I don't know, but it'll be a fun game nonetheless."

Feliciano bit his lip, unsure about that last statement. "Even if the game repeated everything that went on down here?"

Alfred paused. "It's not that scary…"

The conversation died off from there and the two countries continued to walk in silence. A few minutes after they set out, they reached a bulkhead that Alfred knew lead to Olympus Heights.

Alfred turned back to Feliciano. "Okay, we're going to have to be really careful not to be caught from this point on. While we're here, try to keep a look out for Ludwig and Kiku."

Feliciano nodded.

Alfred spun the bulkhead wheel pushed the heavy door open. The two stepped in and shut the airtight door behind them. They walked the five feet over to the other side and Alfred spun the opposite door handle. Alfred and Feliciano held their breath when Alfred pushed the second door and it scraped against the track. When no one came running, Alfred pushed it all the way open and the two walked through. He closed it and they held their breath, waiting to see if anyone would come and check.

"Okay, I think we're good. Let's go," Alfred whispered and started walking. They exited one part of the building and came to an area with two sets of rail tracks with a platform in the center. There was a group of people rocking on one of the tram system cars trying to derail it.

Alfred and Feliciano walked around the riot and they were almost at the other entrance that led into Mercury Suites when they heard a roar of cheering. Feliciano turned around and saw that the people had managed to push the tram off its track and light it on fire.

Alfred pulled on his arm to keep him moving.

Feliciano looked back at Alfred and noticed him holding onto his gun so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Feliciano's eyes darted each and everyway at every sound he heard. Even if Alfred didn't think Rapture was a scary place, he sure did.

"I haven't been here for, at most, three days and this place has gone to hell," Alfred stated at the duo stepped into the lobby of Mercury Suites.

Feliciano looked around and noticed that most of the furniture and walls were now either frozen over or they looked like they were set on fire. Many doors on the lower floors were off their hinges and no one paid the dirt covered pair any mind. People on the upper floors had their guns out and were shooting at anyone who got too close. One elevator was smashed to pieces at the bottom of the shaft and the other had one cord snapped while the other held it up at the fifth floor.

Alfred decided to avoid the main ramp, knowing that they would just get shot at if they tried so he went towards the back stairs.

"The guy we want is on the third floor staring at Fontaine's old apartment," Alfred told Feliciano.

Feliciano gulped in fear and gripped the wrench tighter.

"So," Alfred began as they started up the stairs leading to the third floor. "I'm going to go first and get the guy, while you keep a look out for any Splicers, gun-wielding maniacs, and Germany and Japan. Got it?"

Feliciano nodded fearfully.

"Okay." Alfred pushed open the door and looked around before exiting the stairwell. After seeing no one with a gun pointed at him, he started to sneak down the third floor balcony towards the man sitting on a wooden chair with several cameras and thermos.

Alfred glanced back and Feliciano was standing with his back against the wall looking around for any other people.

The American snuck up behind the paparazzo, who looked up at him when Alfred accidentally kicked a stray used bullet on the ground.

The man stood up, knocking over his chair. He stepped away from Alfred, trying to put some distance between the gun and himself.

He reached down to grab his gun, but Alfred shot him in the side, causing him to fall to the ground.

He groaned and cursed trying to roll back over onto his front, but Alfred stepped down on the back of his neck, breaking it, before he could do so. He removed his foot, leaving bloody marks in its wake and stepped away from the corpse.

Alfred always hated killing people. This was for survival and nothing else.

He heard a shout and turned back towards Feliciano.

There were five Splicers surrounding him, forcing him into a corner.

Alfred took his shotgun and fired the remaining three rounds in his gun into three of the Splicers weakening them.

"Shit," he said, trying to fire more rounds. He slipped the gun onto his shoulder and grabbed the pistol from his pocket, firing the six rounds. He managed to kill four of them and injured another, who was killed by a fierce hit by Feliciano.

The last one swung his wrench towards the Italian's head as he fell into the fetal position at the oncoming attack.

Alfred instinctively thrust his hand out and snapped, causing fire to shoot out of his hand and hit the remaining Splicer. He screamed in pain and dropped his weapon, causing to it fall harmlessly on the ground next to Feliciano.

The man continued screaming and flailed around in pain. He walked too close to the side railing and flipped over the edge.

Alfred ran to the edge and grabbed the railing with both hands, looking down at the unfortunate Splicer as he fell and hit the ground causing his bones to break through his skin and his head smash into the ground. Blood pooled around the prone (and still flaming) figure.

Alfred stared at his hand in shock. How had he done that? Was that what plasmids felt like?

A bullet hit the railing next to his hand; Alfred looked up, shocked out of his reverie. Three people on the forth floor aimed their guns at the country; he backed up out of their firing range before they could harm him.

"Come on, Italy, we need to get out of here," Alfred said, pulling up the Italian.

Feliciano nodded and stumbled after Alfred as he went down the first two flights of stairs. In the stairwell leading down to the first floor, a group of men had decided to stop the duo from continuing down.

"This way!" Alfred pulled Feliciano through the second floor doorway.

They fled towards the main ramp leading down to the lobby.

Bullets flew and hit the ground behind them as they continued to flee out of the main lobby.

The duo leaned against the wall in the tram station to catch their breath.

Alfred smirked and looked at Feliciano. "Well, that was fun."

* * *

**So, I did my research. When Rapture was going through its Civil War in 1959, the video game industry had expanded to include playing tic-tac-toe against the computer and a two-player tennis game thing. **_**Risk**_** had also come out a couple years earlier (and I'm assuming since they keep making new versions of it that it was popular).**

**Also, Paparazzi's voice was creepy (and high pitched) as hell XD**

**Until the next chapter, which I hope to have up sooner than this,  
~Rebecca **_**aka Lord Rebecca-Sama**_


	6. Chapter Six

**Human**** names are used. Rapture belongs to musiclover0137 on deviantART. And I **_**do**_** have permission to use her. Sorry for the wait. I had fun writing Alfred this chapter haha.  
**

* * *

"_Every form of addiction is bad, no matter whether the narcotic be alcohol or morphine or idealism.__"  
-__Carl __Gustav __Jung_

Another Utopia Falls  
Chapter Six

Ludwig bent down and picked up the innocent red envelope that was slid under his door.

He was currently clad only in a light blue bathrobe. He had yet to take a shower and was, at the moment, nursing a cup of coffee as he contemplated on how to get out of this hellhole.

The German set his coffee down and ripped open the envelope. Inside it read: _Andrew Ryan is pleased to invite you to the Rapture Masquerade Ball 1959 located at Kashmir Restaurant. Hope to see you then._

Ludwig sighed. Ryan was flaunting his wealth and good fortune with this city; he was pushing his luck. The German set the letter down and took a quick shower, changing into casual clothes.

A knock on his door pulled him away from putting the finishing touches on his hair.

He pulled it open and let Kiku in.

"Did you get an invite as well?" Kiku asked.

Ludwig nodded. "We'll have to go get outfits. I didn't bring anything for a Masquerade."

"The shopping area that we were in last night would most likely have—" Kiku was cut off by a gunshot, a pause, and then another series of gunshots.

Ludwig stood up, grabbing his gun out of his luggage (he could never be too careful) and opened the door a crack, checking to see if anyone was out there. He inched out the door with Kiku at his back.

"What's going on?" Kiku asked.

"Don't know," Ludwig replied.

More gunshots and a shout that sounded suspiciously like Feliciano came from across the building.

Something orange and red flickered in the corner of Ludwig's vision and he turned just in time to see a man—who was on fire—flip over the edge of the balcony and crash to the floor below.

"Does that look like Alfred-san to you?" Kiku asked, nodding towards the blond haired man leaning over the edge of the balcony also watching the flaming body.

"I don't—" Ludwig got cut off by multiple people shooting at the man. He spun around and ran away from the edge. "I think it is. It looked like his bomber jacket."

A few seconds later, Alfred came running out onto the ramp leading down from the second floor. He was pulling a brown haired man in a blue military uniform behind him.

The man glanced back at the men they were running from and Ludwig saw a curl bounce as his head moved.

"Italy," Ludwig said, exasperated, and then his words caught up to his brain. "It's Italy!" Ludwig tried to see where the two nations disappeared off to, but they had already left Mercury Suites.

Ludwig and Kiku went back into Ludwig's room when it seemed that all the commotion calmed down.

"Did Alfred-san say anything about coming down here?" Kiku asked.

"Nothing, but we didn't really say where we were going either. How did Feliciano get down here? He didn't get an invite."

"He probably followed us."

Ludwig sighed. This just got more complicated.

* * *

"You were great in there, Italy!" Alfred said.

Feliciano panted as he tried to get his breathing under control. He could've sworn that he heard someone yell, 'Italy' as they ran out of the complex.

"Really?" he asked.

The American nodded his head and started to reload his guns.

"Come on, let's try to find Rapture."

Alfred started to walk and Feliciano followed.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" the Italian asked.

"Not exactly, but we'll start in Arcadia."

Feliciano sighed and silently followed the younger nation, tightening his grip on the bloody wrench.

* * *

A half hour later, the duo found themselves lost. They somehow made their way back down into the worker's area of Rapture, so, now, they were just trying to find a place to stay for the night.

Feliciano heard girlish laughter and wandered away, still keeping Alfred in his line of sight, trying to find the little girl.

"Come on, Mr. Bubbles! There are angels this way," the girl said coming around the corner.

The small girl had on a tattered, bloody, red dress and her dirty brown hair was up in a ponytail. In her hand was a sharp syringe type device with, what looked like, a baby bottle screwed on the top with glowing red liquid inside of it. She ran ahead of a large man in a diving suit.

"Hi, little girl," Feliciano said to the small child.

She stopped skipping and stared at Feliciano for a second before screaming and running back to the man in the diving suit.

"Mr. B., help!" she yelled.

"Ahh, wait!" Feliciano reached out towards the girl as the porthole lights on the diving suit turned an angry red.

The drill started up and reached towards Feliciano and stuck him in the side faster than he could dodge.

Feliciano screamed out in pain, hot tears pouring out down his cheeks as he was thrown into a wall. The Italian didn't try to get up; he curled into a ball as best he could to wait out the time until his body healed itself. He knew that if he wasn't a nation, he wouldn't even be breathing right now.

Feliciano looked up when he heard a groan and his eyes widened at the incoming drill. He quickly shut his eyes and braced for the impact.

* * *

Alfred knew he was lost, but he didn't care. He just wanted to lie down and rest.

Alfred had heard the girlish laughter, but he knew it would be a bad idea to try and talk with the girl, so he ignored it. Until, of course, he heard the Little Sister scream.

The American turned around to make sure that the Big Daddy wasn't targeting him and noticed that his fellow nation was nowhere to be found.

"Crap. Where's Feliciano?" Alfred started walking back to where he came from, gun raised.

A drill started up and Alfred sped up to where it was. He had a bad feeling. His stomach dropped when he heard the inhuman scream of his fellow country.

Alfred turned the corner and saw Feliciano get flung into a wall and the Big Daddy's drill advancing towards the older nation.

He shot off the six rounds in his pistol as fast as he could, but it didn't do much damage. However, it did get the Big Daddy to take his aim off of Feliciano.

Alfred struggled to put the armor-piercing rounds into the gun. The Big Daddy got too close and Alfred thrust his hand out and snapped, causing a stream of fire to hit the diving suit.

He finally finished loading his gun and shot the Big Daddy a couple more times, but it still wasn't down for the count.

Alfred shot another bit of plasmid at the Big Daddy since the fire went out, thus using the rest of his EVE.

Two more bullets and the Big Daddy finally collapsed on the ground: dead.

The Little Sister ran up to him and started to cry, shaking his shoulder, trying to get him to respond. Her ADAM syringe was left forgotten on the ground.

"Mr. Bubbles! You have to wake up! Please, Mr. B.!" she cried.

"Hey, kid," Alfred said, kneeling down to her level. "You need to get out of here before more splicers come."

She sniffed a couple more times, the tears not stopping, pat the Big Daddy on the head in an affectionate way and ran to the nearest Hidey Hole.

Alfred stood up and flexed his hands from the fight. He felt…empty. Like something was missing. He tryed to form fire, but nothing happened. Why did his plasmid not work anymore? He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart from the adrenalin pumping through it and looked around the area. The glowing red liquid in the Little Sister's syringe caught his eye and the ADAM called to him. He walked over in a trance and picked up the syringe. He had to have the ADAM. He needed it. He unscrewed the top and raised the bottle to his lips.

Feliciano groaned in pain, shocking Alfred from his state of mind. The blond threw the syringe away in disgust and the unfiltered ADAM spread across the floor.

Alfred gripped his head in pain. What just happened? Did he almost? No. Why would he do such a thing? It wasn't like him to be drawn to something as silly as glowing liquid. But...no! He couldn't think of this right now. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He didn't have time; he needed to help Feliciano.

Alfred turned around and rushed to the Italian's side.

"Feliciano, you okay?" Alfred asked.

Feliciano cracked open his eyes. "It h-hurts," he whimpered.

"I know, I know. I'm going to find a First Aid Kit. Just stay here and try not to move, okay?"

Feliciano nodded and curled into himself tighter.

Alfred stood up and went in search for a First Aid Kit. He located one a couple of hallways over and bought it, hoping one would be enough to heal Feliciano.

He was one hallway over from where he left Feliciano when a blue glow from a near-by garbage pile caught hit eye.

He pulled the EVE syringe free. He had two choices: he could use it and be able to use his plasmid again, getting rid of this empty feeling inside of him, or he could drop it on the floor and walk away. Alfred hated being addicted to something. He was a hero; it wouldn't be good if a hero depended on something else to get through each day.

But the glowing blue liquid called to him. He could feel his veins react heavily to the EVE when he held it closer to his opposite arm, needle poised to inject. Alfred swallowed and pushed the needle into his skin, not yet breaking the skin. Just a little more pressure and he would feel whole again. Just a bit more…

No. No! Alfred screwed his eyes shut and moved his one hand holding the EVE hypo away from his arm. He would _not_ give into temptation, not now. He had a friend to help. Alfred tried to throw the hypo away but he couldn't. He did the only thing he could do at the moment: pocket the EVE hypo and continue walking towards Feliciano. He would figure out what to do later.

Alfred found Feliciano still against the wall curled into a ball.

"You'll be fine, Feli, just stay still while I heal you, okay," Alfred said, opening the First Aid Kit.

Feliciano nodded weakly.

Inside the kit was a roll of bandages, some antiseptic, a clip to hold the bandages, and a small glowing red syringe. Printed on the inside lid was a set of instructions. They read: _1) Inject syringe contents close to the injured area. Wait thirty seconds. 2) Rub antiseptic on injury. 3) Wrap and clip bandages around injury._

Alfred uncapped the syringe and tapped it a couple times to get rid of the air bubbles. He set it back down in the case and pulled the remains of Feliciano's shirt out of the way. Without his shirt blocking the view, it looked much worse. Feliciano's entire left side of his stomach was mangled. It was surprising that he was even still alive. The syringe was emptied into Feliciano's bloodstream and within thirty seconds the wound was much smaller, but it was still pretty bad. Alfred spread the antiseptic on what was left of the wound and wrapped it in the bandages. By this time, Feliciano was sitting up with his back against the wall.

"_Grazie_," Feliciano said. He rummaged in his backpack with stiff movements and pulled back out his jacket that he took off after the initial fight at Mercury Suites and slipped it back on so he wasn't topless.

"Are you going to be okay enough to move so we can get back to the rooms Atlas lent us?" Alfred asked.

Feliciano bit his lip to stifle his cry of pain as he tried to stand up using the wall as support.

"I think"—wince—"so."

Feliciano was standing, but he was favoring his good side. Alfred let the shorter country lean on him as they slowly made their way back to their room, the EVE hypo sitting heavily in Alfred's pocket.

* * *

**Well, I am truly sorry about the long wait. School got busy and I had to finish my Toph cosplay by May. Anyways, new updates should be quicker cuz it is now summer and next week I'm going to a writer's workshop. Hopefully, the internet won't be blocked on the computers so that I can get all my facts lol then a two week vacation to Hawaii, so I shall hopefully also have time to write.**

**Is it sad that I keep saying 'aperture' instead of 'rapture'? *sigh* portal is too much fun lol**

**Until next chapter,  
~Rebecca **_**aka Lord Rebecca-Sama**_

_**p.s. just a heads-up the rest of the story will prolly be focusing more on Alfred and Feli cuz they're doing fun stuff and Ludwig and Kiku aren't really XD (also, al and feli are just easier to write haha)**_


	7. Chapter Seven

So…I had the first page typed but for some reason MS word 2011 does not convert nicely back into 2003. *sigh* I just hope that this is as good as that….whatever I wrote. XD I also wrote this one part from memory since my notes were in an overhead compartment lol. And now later, I reread what I wrote in my book and it was a hell lot worse, so I guess it was good I didn't have my notes :D

Anyways, a couple things, one, this entire story only takes place from the time after x-mas to new years and beyond, but mostly that one week, so if it seems to be fast, that's because a lot happens in the span of six days. And the remaining time to new years is stated in this chap.

**Also, this is my version of the countries since DracotheDark brought up a very good point that I hadn't explained this:**

I see them being exactly like humans, so they can get addicted to things if they do it on their own. Seeing as they can get drunk. Now if the majority of the populace is addicted to something, then I guess, yes, the nation would be as well, but if they choose to use some substance, it would effect them the same way it would effect a normal human. So, they can get addicted to pot, tobacco, beer, EVE or what have you.

The dieing issue. I'm taking this from another story that I read and I can see it being plausible. (The story is 'Who's the man of page 47?' by miku falls from kumo) I see the countries able to die, but they come back to life given some time depending on how severe their injuries are. They also heal faster than normal humans. Also, if something happens to them (injury wise) the actual landmass isn't harmed, but if something, like a natural disaster, happened to the land, then the personification would be harmed. so i guess that's kinda like the 'all squares are rectangles, but not all rectangles are squares' thing. If that made any sense. So, they are unconscious without a pulse. Until they heal enough to have one anyway lol

**Hope that made sense. Any other questions/concerns, ask away. Now onto the story.**

* * *

_In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit.  
-Albert Schweitzer_

Another Utopia Falls  
Chapter Seven

Alfred sat on the couch staring at the glowing EVE hypo resting in his shaking hands.

They had finally made it back to the rooms after limping around Rapture asking meager directions from the few people that would give them the time of day. Some of which asked for money, EVE, ammo or weapons in return for their services.

The Italian's wound was healing nicely and it would be at least half healed come morning. Feliciano was currently knocked out on the bed, exhausted from the day's events.

The EVE withdrawal symptoms set in an hour into their journey back. At first, he was only shaking, but now he broke out into a cold sweat and his shaking only got worse. Feliciano hadn't noticed because he was shaking from the blood loss and shock.

Alfred ran a hand through his dirty blond hair.

"This is a bad idea." Alfred looked back down at the EVE hypo. "I can't believe I'm going to do this. This will be the only time. I refuse to use it again. I won't do it again or use up the EVE with my plasmid." Alfred reassured himself. "If I don't use the plasmid, then the less I will crave the EVE since it would still be in my system.' Alfred paused his rambling. "That has to work." Alfred pushed the needle close to his left arm. "It…it has to." He wished he could close his eyes, but then he wouldn't be able to place the needle in the correct spot. He plunged the hypo into his arm and bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain from the needle prick.

The glowing blue liquid drained out of the hypo and into Alfred's veins, spreading warmth and erasing the emptiness, which he felt since he used up the EVE, throughout his body.

He pulled the hypo from his arm and the wound closed within seconds with a quiet sizzle.

Alfred sighed in satisfaction and leaned back onto the couch as his shaking started to subside.

Much better.

* * *

Alfred awoke the next morning, neck stiff from sleeping on the couch.

The American stood up and stretched to get the kinks out of his neck and back. His body felt whole and rested despite how he slept.

He looked around in confusion, wondering where he was. This didn't look like his apartment in Mercury Suites. Alfred stared at the man on the bed. Just…who was he? Alfred gasped as he remembered where he was and the circumstances that he was a part of. Alfred furrowed his brow; he had forgotten who the Italian was. That couldn't be good.

He walked over to Feliciano sleeping on the bed and wiped the sweat off his brow with a nearby towel. He wouldn't be up until tomorrow morning at the earliest with the amount of healing he still had to do.

A knock sounded on the door and Alfred rushed to it.

"Yes?" he asked, opening the door wide and stepping out so he didn't disturb Feliciano.

A scruffy man clad in shredded slacks and a dark blue, almost black, shirt stood with a pile of papers.

"'Ere," the man grunted and pushed the papers into Alfred's chest. He raised his arms and caught them before they fell. The man walked away without another word and Alfred went back into his room.

He dropped the papers onto the couch and looked them over. Atlas assigned him some more hits. They all had to be carried out by New Year's Eve in two days.

At the bottom, there were fifty dollars and a note saying '_Fifty per hit, boyo._'

Alfred wanted nothing more than to wring Atlas' thick neck and dump him out an airlock, but there was no way he would get that close to him.

The blond sighed and collected the five bio pages and tucked them into a pocket. He took half the money (leaving the other half for Feli in his bag) and the weapons, heading out to kill the men.

* * *

Ludwig and Kiku needed to get masks custom made for the ball in two days. The man said he would have them done and delivered in time. Ludwig and Kiku bought a stork and pheasant mask respectively. Ludwig's would be in black with red and yellow details, while Kiku's would be in white with the details in red.

They duo left the store, their arms weighted down by shopping bags from the costume and dress shops.

"Mate, seriously, this is your forth one in the last six hours. Are you sure you only started last night?" a man in grey swampers, rubber coveralls, and a mongoose mask asked.

"Shut the fuck up, William," the blond haired man standing at the Circus of Values retaliated.

Kiku stopped Ludwig from advancing in the opposite direction back to their rooms.

"What?" he asked, looking back at the Asian.

"Does that look like Alfred-san to you?"

Ludwig looked over at the blond haired man riffling through his pockets pulling out loose change. He had on an eagle mask that was white on the base with red and blue details so he couldn't make out the features on the face. The man turned around and the leather jacket he had on had a large '50' in white numbers on the back.

"You have any money?" he asked them.

"Al, mate, I don't think you should take anymore tonight." Alfred turned back to face the Brit. "I know it's addicting, but you've had enough," William said.

Alfred pulled a pistol out of his pocket and aimed it at William.

"Hey, you don't have to resort to this! I'm sure there is a peaceful way to resolve your disagreement." the man in a bee keeper's outfit and cat mask protested. The other man just stayed quiet and observed.

"Oi!" William said. "I don't mean any harm in it."

Alfred's smile widened, seeming to fill his entire face. His teeth glistened in the overhead lights and his eyes sparked dangerously.

"Mate…Alfred, put the gun down." Alfred pulled back on the safety. "This isn't funny—"

_BANG!_ Alfred pulled the triggered and fired the first round into the guy's skull, showering the other three with blood and brain matter.

"Gross," the bee keeper approved.

"Yah coulda' warned us," the other man said, wiping blood from his eyes.

"Shut it, Cameron. I don't wanna be next."

Alfred dug through William's pockets and pulled out a handful of bills, stuffing them all into the machine. He pushed a few buttons and an EVE hypo fell out the bottom slot.

He picked it up and without hesitation, plunged it into his arm, emptying it.

Ludwig and Kiku were in shock. They never would have thought Alfred would use any sort of drugs, especially one as experimental as EVE.

Ludwig handed Kiku his bags and jogged towards the three retreating men.

"Alfred!"

Alfred turned around and stared at Ludwig, hand still on his pistol.

"Do I know you?" he asked, his eagle mask staring down the German.

Ludwig was silent for a second. "Al, it's me, Ludwig. Don't you recognize me?"

"No, sorry." He turned away from the German. "Let's go, guys."

Ludwig stood there, stunned. The bee keeper walked up and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better, EVE causes memory loss, so it's not a surprise he doesn't recognize you." The man walked away after that.

Ludwig walked back to Kiku and retrieved his bags.

"I heard it all," Kiku said.

"We'll get him back. And we'll find Feli, if it's the last thing I do," Ludwig pledged.

* * *

Feliciano groaned and rolled over on the soft bed looking for whomever he shared a bed with that night so he could cling to them. When his hands just met empty air, he opened his eyes and remembered that he was in Rapture. His normal bedmates were not around.

The Italian felt stiff; he tried to sit up and a pang traveled through his body originating from his lower chest.

His hands fluttered down and felt the bandages wrapped around his torso.

"Oh yeah," he said softly, recalling what happened (what he thought) the night before.

Feliciano knows he's annoying, forgetful, and a terrible ally, but he knew his stuff when it came to painting, cooking, and healing. The last was a secret skill that not many knew about, including Ludwig.

Feliciano made his way to the attached bathroom and gingerly unwrapped the bandages, hissing when the skin pulled against the wrappings. He gently touched the tender wound and sucked in a breath, tears gathering in his eyes. He stopped poking his side and wrapped new bandages on.

The door slammed open and Feliciano jumped.

He wandered out of the bathroom and saw Alfred rifling through their meager possessions. He was covered in more blood and dirt than the day before and a bloody eagle mask sat on the side of his head.

"Alfred?" Feliciano asked uncertainly.

His head shot up, blood-shot eyes staring at Feliciano like he didn't know who he was.

"Are you okay?" the Italian asked, stepping forward.

His eyes widened in recognition.

"Feli!" Alfred yelled, "You feeling better? You were out all day yesterday."

Feliciano scrunched his eyes in confusion. "What's the date?"

"December thirtieth. The New Year's party is tomorrow."

"So, I've been out an entire day?"

Alfred nodded and went back to looking through their belongings again.

"Alfred, you got it yet?" a man asked from out in the hallway. He poked his head in and Feliciano saw that he was also covered in blood and dirt with a cat mask on.

Alfred pulled a wad of money from Feliciano's bag and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Alfred called back. He picked up the gun he discarded on the couch and shouldered it. He turned to look at the shorter Italian when he was at the door. "I'll back later, okay. Don't get into any trouble."

"Alfred, wait," Feliciano called. He slowly walked towards Alfred and the two jeering men in the hallway. "Are you sure you're okay? You're shaking."

Alfred's hand tightened on the door frame, cracking it with his strength. "I'm fine," he ground out, trying to quell his shaking hands.

"You didn't even know who I was when you came in here." Alfred was silent and the Italian knew he wouldn't comment, so Feliciano tried a different tactic. "Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter."

Feliciano bit his lip and reached out. "But Al—"

Alfred leapt back from Feliciano's touch. "No!" His breath came out in heavy pants and the other men were silent, watching the exchange.

"Something's wrong with you."

Alfred glared. "I'm fine. Just drop it, Italy." The other two men shared confused glances at the name.

The Italian would not give up. "We need to find Rapture. She could help." Feliciano reached towards him again.

Alfred swatted Feliciano's hand away (still using more strength then he should), causing the smaller man to cry out. "_No! _ I told you, just drop it!" He turned towards the men in the hallway. "Let's go." He walked out with them, slipping the mask back on and closing the door in Feliciano's face.

Hot tears poured down Feliciano's face. He wrapped arms around himself and sunk onto the floor. He was alone, utterly alone. Feliciano had no idea what to do or how to even survive down here. He held himself tighter and wished for Ludwig to come save him like he always did, but as the hours passed, and tears continued pouring, no one came to his rescue.

* * *

"I think you hurt that kid's feelings," John said to Alfred. He used to work in the bee hives in Arcadia, so he wore the protective bee keeper clothing. John could use Insect Storm and was proficient in long-range weapons.

Alfred frowned. He didn't mean to hurt Feli, but he kept digging. He couldn't find out what he needed the money for. He wouldn't understand. Alfred almost couldn't admit it to himself.

"Ey! Lay aff 'im. I don' thin' tha' ki's gonna las' much longah anywa'," Cameron, former steal worker, resident Electro Bolt, and mid-range weapon specialist, said.

"He's much tougher than you think," Alfred said.

"Wha'eva ya say, ki'," Cameron replied.

* * *

**If you did not read the country explanation at the top, please read it.**

William was not British in my notebook, nor was William his name. It was Paul and he spoke normally. But he became British when I typed him here. I should've named him Wheatley. XD

Also, did anyone else buy the new Rapture book that's a prequel to Bioshock? It looks so fucking awesome. I can't wait to read it.

Well, that's all. Like I said, any questions or concerns, just ask. Until next chapter.

~Rebecca _aka Lord Rebecca-Sama_


	8. Chapter Eight

**You know, I always knew this story would be short, but I thought it would be a lot longer than this. *shrugs* oh well. Don****'t worry, it's not over yet. Rapture belongs to musiclover0137 on deviantART and she finally makes an appearance.**

* * *

_Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!__  
–'Do You Hear the People Sing?' from "Les __Misérables__"_

Another Utopia Falls  
Chapter Eight

Feliciano was fidgeting. He couldn't stand still; no matter how many times Alfred nudged his side.

They were in the large lobby of Fontaine's Home for the Poor awaiting orders for the masquerade ball in two hours.

An hour ago, Alfred came back into their shared room and thrust a white with green and red detailed wolf mask into Feliciano's hands and told him to wear it. The Italian didn't really have a choice and slipped the mask on.

Feliciano's injured body was healed except for a small amount of tenderness, but it did not prevent him from running away if he would need to. He had gotten most of the blood out of his surrender flag (now, it was covered in light pink dots), and he had retied it to the wrench he currently held in a death grip.

They were in the middle of a large group of resisters and Splicers. Alfred and his friends were agreeing and cheering with whatever Atlas was saying up at the front of the room on the stairs.

Feliciano stared at Alfred. This was not his friend cheering; this was the Splicer that took over his mind. The Alfred he knew wouldn't be wasting his time helping overthrow a government when he knew the confusion from the attack would be a perfect time to try and find an escape.

The Italian gulped. He would use the confusion to find the rest of the axis powers. Feliciano was sure they were still in the good terms of the city and would most likely be at the ball as actual guests.

"Come on…what's your name again?" Alfred said to Feliciano.

The Italian flinched. "Feliciano. We've known each other for years, Alfred." Now he knew what that one country felt like. Why couldn't he remember which one it is? Oh, well, it doesn't matter.

"Right, right. Sorry, Italy," Alfred said, smacking himself on the forehead.

"Why do you keep calling him 'Italy'?" John asked. Feliciano bit his lip in fear. Normal humans had different reactions to the existence of Nations. He hopped that Alfred remembered enough not to tell these humans the secret.

Alfred stopped walking in shock and tried to remember. "I…don't know. Nickname, I guess." Feliciano breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, it was bad that Alfred didn't remember, but he was glad that he didn't blow their secret either.

"Yah 'talin, ki'?" Cameron asked.

Feliciano nodded. "_Si_."

The subject was then dropped as the group of four made their way out of the Home for the Poor and started towards Kashmir Restaurant. They were part of the first wave. The second wave was the less human looking Splicers, and the third wave was Splicer controlled Big Daddies who would guard the doors and prevent anyone from leaving, as well as sniff out hidden non-resisters.

* * *

Atlas smirked at his underlings as he watched the two Countries within the group of four walk out.

Alfred was the perfect little solider, once his previous alliances were forgotten. Atlas was glad that he included a memory modifier in the EVE serum. It made gathering soldiers _that_ much easier.

Atlas had gotten a glimpse of the other two Nations that had taken up residence in Rapture. He saw them coming out of the mask shop. Hopefully one of his men could inject one of them with a Plasmid during the chaos of the fight during the ball.

Now, all he had to do was get one of his guys to target them.

"Joseph!" Atlas barked.

A young man with sandy blond hair looked up sharply and wandered over.

"What d'you need, boss?" he asked, shouldering his weapon.

Atlas pulled a picture of the German and Japanese man from his pocket. "I need ye ta inject one o' the two of these men with a Plasmid tonight at th' ball. Think ye can do that, boyo?"

Joseph took the picture and stared at the two men. "If I sneak up on them, it should be no problem. Any preference for which one or which Plasmid?"

Atlas smirked. "Surprise me, boyo."

Joseph smiled. "You got it, boss." He started walking back towards his friends when Atlas called out to him again. "Yeah, boss?"

Atlas scowled slightly. "Donna inject both of them. One o' th' other."

Joseph nodded. "Got it, boss."

Atlas waved off the underling and walked back up to his newly vacated rooms. Now that the two Nations weren't there and he could finally go back into his own room. There was a reason why he chose this room: it had the best view of Rapture from the window.

It was going to be a good day.

* * *

Ludwig shifted for the tenth time that night. He was sure that something would happen during dinner. The German couldn't say what, but he knew it wouldn't be good.

He walked over to Kiku's room and knocked on the door.

The door cracked open. "Yes? Oh, hello, Ludwig-san." Kiku opened the door fully and let the German in.

"Do you have the masks?" Kiku asked.

"_Ja._. Do you think we should just skip this ball? I have a really bad feeling."

"I do, as well, but it would be rude not to go."

Kiku grabbed his mask off the table and tied it onto his head. Ludwig did as well.

"I think," Kiku started, "we should bring at least one of the guns we received from Sinclair Solutions."

Ludwig nodded. "We'll stop by my room before we leave to get mine. You take yours, just in case."

"_Hai_." Kiku walked back into his bedroom and collected the gun and ammo from the Home Consumer Rewards Program kit provided by Sinclair Solutions.

"No holster?" Ludwig asked when Kiku came out holding the gun, the ammo already stashed in his pockets. Kiku shook his head in the negative. "I have an extra one. Come on."

Kiku followed Ludwig out of the door back to the German's room.

"I'll just be a second. Make yourself comfortable."

Ludwig went to his bedside table and gathered the gun, two holsters, and required ammo.

"Here you are," he said, handing Kiku a holster.

"_Arigato_."

The duo left Ludwig's room, heading down through the strangely unguarded hallways. Everyone was getting ready for the New Year's Eve Masquerade Ball.

People dressed in elegant suits and dresses and face-hiding masks littered the corridors leading to the restaurant. Filtering through the shadows were the Splicers getting ready for their attack.

The party was in full swing by eleven o'clock that night. People were dancing, drinking, laughing, and eating to their heart's content.

Ludwig and Kiku stayed at their table. A woman or two asked them to dance, and they indulged them. Some of the more paranoid guests (much like Ludwig and Kiku) had brought their guns, but not all kept them hidden. More than a few had full shotguns slung across their backs. Three of the doctors in attendance each had a box of grenades sitting on their chairs.

Kiku watched them and turned to question Ludwig.

* * *

Lena, otherwise known as Rapture, sat in a shadowed corner on the balcony of Kashmir Restaurant.

She wasn't taking part in the party, rather waiting for something to happen.

She could feel the Splicers getting ready to attack when the time was right, and the paranoid feelings of most of the people in the room. It made her jumpy.

Lena's one light green eye gazed at the dancing guests and tried to figure out which ones would turn to Atlas' side once the civil war was started.

Her other eye, a glowing blue from the EVE usage in her city, also stared at the people of her city and sensed which Plasmid and tonics each person had.

Sonic Boom. Cyclone Trap. Hypnotize Big Daddy. She hated that one. Winter Blast. Incinerate. Another Incinerate.

Almost everyone in the room had a Plasmid. She smiled with glee. The more people who tried the Plasmids, the more research could be done.

Lena spotted two men sitting at a table towards the back who didn't have a Plasmid. She couldn't feel a connection with them meaning they weren't part of her city, but she felt something towards them.

The brown-haired City teleported down, sending red embers trickling through the shadows, and appeared behind the duo in the shadows.

"Ludwig-san…?" the dark haired one asked.

"_Ja?_" Ludwig responded.

"Do those doctors have…grenades?"

"…I think so, Kiku."

Lena stiffened. She knew those names, and she realized the feeling that she got from them. They were Nations, much like herself.

She had a choice. She could stand still and they wouldn't see her since she was currently invisible, but if they tried to sense for other Nations, she would be found immediately. Or, she could teleport back upstairs and have a few good drinks.

As curious as she was to why two Countries were in her city, she didn't want to risk getting caught.

She teleported to the bar and bought a few drinks, staying in the shadows, and then teleported back to her dark corner table and awaited the inevitable.

* * *

The Splicers, including Alfred and Feliciano, got into position as the clock ticked closer and closer to the New Year.

Feliciano had a plan. He was going to run in and hide under a table in a corner, occasionally peaking out to try and find Ludwig and Kiku. Thankfully, the tablecloths almost touched the floor.

Alfred knew that the weak brown-haired kid (Alfred, for the life of him, could not remember his name) next to him would be no help. He planned to ditch him as soon as the doors opened. He'd find him later…maybe.

Joseph almost cackled with glee as he waited to go hunt down his target. He loved fucking with other people's perfect lives. It made him so happy!

The clock ticked on.

"Attention, everyone," Andrew Ryan said into the microphone in the restaurant. The sound was muffled through the door, but they would still hear what was being said. "Thank you, all, for coming to this year's Masquerade Ball. There's only about twenty seconds until midnight now. Thank you, again, for coming, and have a safe and healthy New Year."

The room was quiet for another couple of ticks.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" The countdown started. "Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

At the cry of "Happy New Year" from the party goers, the doors burst open, cracking against the walls. Gunshots rang out, loud against the stillness of the ocean.

It had begun.

* * *

Atlas watched as shadows obscured the windows across the way leading to Kashmir Restaurant. His men were getting ready and would strike once midnight hit. He thought about what was going to happen.

Another Country would be under his thumb soon, and that would hopefully drag the other one down to keep alliances. Rapture was going to be overhauled tonight. Nothing would be the same. Families will find alternate ways to avoid the war; people will splice and rebel against Ryan. A new order was to be taking over and Rapture was soon to be his.

Atlas smirked down at the city through the window. As the clock struck twelve, Atlas raised his glass in salute and drank to the sound of gunfire and screams.

Atlas couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Creepy ending, right? Haha this chapter was easy and hard to write at the same time. Chapter 9 will reveal which country gets the plasmid and which it is. Also, what happens wit the beginning of the civil war. There might also be a witness to the beginning of Bioshock 2 where Delta kills himself. Not sure yet.**

**Well, besides me leaving u wit a crappy cliff hanger, and questions and/or concerns can be directed to the review button.**

**Until Chapter 9,  
~Rebecca **_**aka Lord Rebecca-Sama**_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Lots of fluff between Ludwig and Feli in this. AND IT'S LONGER! (by a half page XD)**

* * *

"_Violence, naked force, has settled more issues in history than has any other factor, and the contrary opinion is wishful thinking at its worst. Nations and peoples who forget this basic truth have always paid for it with their lives and freedoms.__"  
-__Robert A. Heinlein_

Another Utopia Falls  
Chapter Nine

The Splicers forced open the doors and the ones in the front immediately started shooting anything that moved. Those in the back fanned out to cover more ground. Women screamed and men howled in pain from bullet wounds and Plasmid injuries alike. Those that did not get taken down right from the start retaliated using their own weapons.

Bombs, bullets, and other such projectiles flew. Fire, ice, electricity, and people were added to the chaos happening in the air.

While all this was happening, Ludwig and Kiku had flipped their table up on its side and hid behind it. They backed up as close to the wall as they could get and defended their territory. There was no way they were getting out of the room at the moment.

Feliciano had been ferried to the middle of the room by the influx of attacking Splicers. His eyes flickered every which way trying to avoid anything flying towards him. He was trying to get out of the way before the wave of Big Daddies came in.

There! In the corner was an overturned table. That's where he could hide. Hopefully, no one too mean was hiding there.

Feliciano pushed and shoved his way towards that corner, but he got knocked down by an attacking Brute Splicer.

"Wah! No!" Feliciano cried. "I'm on your side!" He had no idea what side the Brute was on, but hopefully he believed him.

* * *

Ludwig peaked out and shot at another incoming Splicer. A couple decided to come and investigate. The five dead bodies and blood leading away from them hinted that were people in the corner.

Brute Splicers littered in the crowd and just added to the chaos instead of trying to calm the people down.

Ludwig stared as one stopped and looked down, staring. The crowd between them parted slightly and he caught sight of a brown bouncing curl. He turned back to Kiku.

"I think I found Feliciano. I'm going to go get him. Can you protect this?"

"_Hai_," Kiku said, a fierce expression on his face.

Ludwig sidestepped out of the corner and stayed against the walls until there were more people around.

He had to shoot people very often just to keep them away. Anyone that got too close received one of his fists to their face or a knee to the groin.

The Brute Splicer seemed to get over his shock and his arm lit up in flames. He thrust down, but was stopped by two bullets sinking into his flesh.

The Brute looked up at the person who dared injure him and charged at the blond Nation.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano screamed in joy.

Ludwig ignored his fellow Nation in favor of filling the Brute full of bullets. Three shots later, the Brute went down, crashing hard on the floor.

"_Danke Gott_, you're okay," Ludwig said helping Feliciano stand. "Where is Alfred?"

Feliciano shrugged. "Lost him when I was pushed in here. He's acting weird, Germany. He doesn't remember who I am most of the time."

"EVE causes memory loss. Come. We'll have to locate him later."

Feliciano nodded. "Are you hurt, Ludwig?"

"Nothing a night of sleep can't fix—GAH!" A man with sandy-blond hair jumped onto Ludwig's back. He had a Plasmid hypo in one hand and a large Cheshire grin on his face.

Ludwig grabbed onto the man's shirt and pulled forward, flipping him over his head, but the man didn't let go without first plunging the Plasmid hypo directly into Ludwig's neck.

"AHH!" Ludwig screamed, letting go of the man and clenching his neck in pain.

Feliciano narrowed his eyes and swung his wrench as hard as his could at the gleeful man before him. He was laughing at the pain Ludwig was in.

The moment of impact had the man sprawled out on the ground, blood pouring out of a wound on his head.

"Oh, yes!" he said. "That anger was great." The smile had yet to disappear.

Feliciano swung again and again until the man lay unmoving on the ground. He looked away from the gruesome scene and ran to Ludwig.

"Are you okay?" he asked, laying a hand on the shaking German's shoulder.

"Get-ugh-me back to-ah-the corner," Ludwig said in-between grunts of pain. He pointed to the table that Feliciano was heading towards originally.

Feliciano helped the taller man lean on him and they stumbled their way back.

"Ludwig-san! Feliciano-san!" Kiku yelled, darting from behind the table and coming to Feliciano's aid.

"_Grazie_," Feliciano grunted out when they made it back behind cover.

Ludwig's face was contorted in pain, trying not to scream.

"It'll be okay, Ludwig," Feliciano said, squeezing his shoulder. Kiku defended their cover.

The pain from the DNA-changing Plasmid was too much for Ludwig's fried nerves and he passed out.

"Oh no," Feliciano said.

* * *

Lena fled from the room the second the fighting started. She couldn't take a side in the fight. Part of her wanted freedom from Andrew Ryan, but the rest of her wanted to protect her leader.

She felt her connection to most of the Big Daddies get cut because of the Hypnotize Big Daddy Plasmids. Out of all of the Plasmids, that one was the one she hated. Without the connection, she felt like breaking down and crying, much like the Little Sisters after their Mr. B. was killed.

"Get out of here, freak!" a man with a light blue shirt on said. Delta hit him across the chest, sending him to the floor. Lena ducked behind a Circus of Values and hid out of site.

Delta revved up his drill and struck down, hitting the floor when the man rolled away. Delta got ready to thrust again, but the man threw a glowing green ball onto Delta's face, cutting the connection Lena had to him.

Delta turned back to the Little Sister Lena knew to be Eleanor Lamb.

"There we are," Sofia Lamb said, coming down the stairs. "He's perfectly safe now." She pulled Eleanor back by the hand and laid a hand on her head. "_This_ is _not_ your daughter. Do you understand?" she asked, stepping towards Delta. "Her name is Eleanor, and she is _mine_. Now, kneel please."

Lena gritted her teeth. Sofia kept talking in an 'I'm better than thou' attitude.

Delta knelt on the floor, gazing at Sofia's feet and little Eleanor standing next to her.

"Remove your helmet," she ordered. Delta did so, letting the pressurized air escape. Eleanor gazed at her Big Daddy, frightened.

"Now, take the pistol," Sofia said, holding a pistol out to Delta. He took it. "Place it against your head. He slowly moved it towards his head, breathing heavy.

Lena widened her eyes. She wouldn't do that. Not with a small child watching.

"Fire."

Delta pulled the trigger.

"Daddy!" Eleanor yelled, reaching towards her Big Daddy. "Wake up," she said, shaking him. "Please…"

Sofia grabbed the little girl's arm and sharply pulled her back. "Come along, Eleanor."

Eleanor looked back at Delta as she stumbled after her mother.

"But Daddy…" Sofia pulled her away.

Lena just stared. He was dead. The first Big Daddy. The only one still semi-human. Delta looked after her since she was just a small child running wild in her city of Rapture.

Lena narrowed her eyes at the retreating body of Sophia Lamb and her daughter. Lamb would pay.

* * *

Ludwig awoke with his head throbbing to a bruised and bloody Feliciano sitting over him, holding a shaking shotgun in his hand, aiming it out at the room, ready to shoot whatever comes near.

"What happened?" Ludwig asked, sitting up.

Feliciano dropped the gun and turned towards his German lover.

"Oh, Ludwig!" Feliciano threw his arms around the German. "You're awake! I'm so happy. We were worried that you wouldn't wake up and that we would have to drag you back to Mercury Suites, and you weigh a _lot_, but that's not because you're fat. It's just muscles, but that almost makes it worse. And I was so scared. When we dragged you back, you just passed out and—"

"Feliciano..," Ludwig said, cutting him off.

Feliciano met Ludwig's eyes. "_Si?_"

"You're rambling."

Feliciano ducked his head down. "Sorry."

"It's okay. How long have I been out?"

"Only about five minutes."

"Are you alright, Ludwig-san?"

Ludwig looked down at his hands. "…I think so. I feel…different. Stronger, almost."

Feliciano bit his lip and looked down at his hands resting in his lap.

"What's wrong, Feli?" Ludwig asked, leaning closer to him.

"You're going to forget me, too," he wailed. "After Alfred started using EVE, he barely remembers who I am and he willingly went to fight against Ryan. I don't want to lose you, too." Feliciano threw himself on Ludwig, hugging him. Ludwig gently wrapped his arms around the smaller Italian.

"I promise you," the German said with conviction, "I will try my very hardest to remember you. If I start to leave, drag me back. Knock me out if you have to, okay?" Feliciano nodded.

"Incoming!" Kiku shouted. Ludwig and Feliciano looked up.

Ludwig thrust his arm out (deciding now was a good as time as any to find out what his Plasmid was), blowing the incoming bomb back towards the Splicer, blowing him, as well as the rest of his bombs, up.

"Which Plasmid is that?" Kiku asked, shooting down another incoming Splicer.

"Sonic Boom, I think," Feliciano answered. He started giggling. "It fits you."

Ludwig facepalmed. "This is serious, Italy," he ordered.

Feliciano sobered up. "I know, I know."

"Does anyone see Alfred?"

"Over there," Kiku answered, pointing towards a blond-haired man digging through a dead man's pockets.

"I'll be right back." Ludwig stood up, leaving Feliciano behind the table and jogged over to Alfred. By this time, most of the attacks had migrated out of the restaurant and into the corridors of Rapture. "Alfred."

Alfred spun to look at Ludwig, pointing his gun at him.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Ludwig. I've known you for many years before we came down to Rapture. You need to come with me."

Alfred started laughing. "What makes you think I would do that? Do you know who I am?"

Ludwig held his ground in front of the insane Nation. "Alfred F. Jones, otherwise known as the embodiment of the United States of America."

Alfred gave Ludwig a weird look. "You're fucking crazy."

Ludwig shook his head in the negative, never once breaking eye contact. "I'm not. Have you noticed that every time someone shoots you, you just stand right back up and how you never seem to stay injured—"

_BANG!...BANG!_

"Uhh!" Ludwig gripped his shoulder where the two bullets from Alfred's gun lodged themselves.

Alfred shaking hands held the gun pointed at Ludwig's chest. Ludwig did the only thing he could do without getting more bullets shot into him: he pushed out his hand, sending out a shockwave that pushed Alfred back, his head bouncing off the wall, knocking him out.

"_Scheiße_," he grunted, walking over to the younger country. "Bullets hurt like a bitch."

Ludwig bent down and, with difficulty, threw Alfred over his good shoulder with his good arm.

He walked back over to the table and put Alfred down with help from Feliciano before sitting down himself.

"Are you okay? Did the bullets go through? Oh no, it's still bleeding really badly. Are you sure you're okay, Ludwig? Let me see," Feliciano said, fretting over Ludwig's injured shoulder.

Ludwig pushed Feliciano down. "I'm fine. The bullets will come out on their own and I'll heal."

Feliciano became serious and started digging through his bag. He pulled out a first-aid kit and set it on the ground. From it, he produced a pair of tweezers.

"Felicia—mff." Feliciano stuffed a rag into Ludwig's mouth and started to rip off Ludwig's town sleeve.

The German reached up and pulled the rag from his mouth. He pushed the working Italian from his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Feliciano met Ludwig's eyes. "Do you want the bullets out of you now, or would you rather only have one arm until you heal?"

"Feli, I know you care for me, but I think I can wait. It's not that I don't trust you, I just—"

"Feliciano-san is a good healer, Ludwig-san. He knows what he his doing," Kiku said.

Ludwig sighed. If Kiku trusted the Italian to heal him, then Feliciano must be good. "Fine," he said and stuffed the rag back in his mouth.

Feliciano straddled Ludwig's waist and held the tweezers poised over one of the bullet holes. "Ready?"

Ludwig nodded and shut his eyes, leaning back against the wall behind him.

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha XD the chapter was getting long, and well, that was it. I needed to end it before it got any longer. Next chapter will be soon, since it picks off exactly after this one. On another note, all the countries are finally together, but Alfred doesn't remember anything and Ludwig now has a Plasmid of his own.**

**Question,**_ If Italy was to get a Plasmid, which one would he have?_** Please vote and give your reason. Thanks.**

**~Rebecca **_**aka Lord Rebecca-Sama**_


	10. Chapter Ten

"_Most test subjects do experience some, uh, cognitive deterioration after a few months in suspension. Now, you've been under for quite a lot longer, and it's _not_ out of the question that you might have a _very_ minor case of serious brain damage! But, don't be alarmed, alright? Uh, although if you do feel alarmed, try to hold on to that feeling because that is the proper reaction to being told that you've got brain damage."  
-Wheatley (Stephen Merchant) from 'Portal 2', 2011_

Another Utopia Falls  
Chapter Ten

Alfred didn't come to until the little brown haired man was bandaging the shoulder of the blond. He felt some smug satisfaction at being able to injure the other guy.

The blond looked up from watching the brunette and stared straight into Alfred's blue eyes.

"I hope you're happy, asshole," he said to Alfred.

The small brunette gasped. "Ludwig!"

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked back just as harshly, shifting his gun into a more comfortable position on his lap. "_You_ were the one to approach _me_. I shot you in self-defense. And then you threw me against the wall! I don't see anyone taking care of _me_, bastard!" He paused. "You know, maybe your little whore there could help me with this one problem I seem to be having." Alfred smirked.

Ludwig lunged towards Alfred, pushing the other man off of him, causing him to yelp in pain when he landed on the ground. The blond gripped Alfred around his neck, causing him to gasp for air.

"_Germania_!"

"_Doistu_-san!"

"Don't you _dare_ say anything about him again," Ludwig growled.

"Germany, let go!" the small brunette said, pulling on the German's arm.

"Do you understand me?" Ludwig's eyes narrowed.

Alfred struggled to get the older man to let him go.

"I said," he ground out, hand tightening around the American's neck. "Do. You. Understand. Me?" Alfred gasped for breath.

"Germany, let him go," the smallest man said, still tugging on Ludwig's arm. Ludwig ignored the man.

Alfred knew he would come back to life if the blond managed to kill him, but he didn't fancy dying from suffocation, so he nodded his consent to not say anything about the smaller man.

The German let go and backed away, still glaring daggers at Alfred as he gasped for much needed air.

"Fuck, man. I almost died."

The small brunette was stuck between looking at Alfred and Ludwig in concern. He decided that Alfred would be okay and knelt in front of Ludwig.

"Ludwig?"

"What?" he snapped back.

The brunette started tearing up. "Are you okay? You attacked and almost killed Alfred."

"I'm fine," he grunted out, trying to push the fussing man away from him.

The brunette froze and stopped fussing over the blond.

"No," he whispered. He spoke louder. "No, you are not. That was the same thing Alfred said to me three days ago and look at him now." He swept him arm back towards Alfred. Alfred raised an eyebrow in question. "He doesn't even know who we are. You _never_ attacked anyone like that, even during the wars. Never in a blind rage. You always had a plan. I want to help you. Please," he begged.

Realization dawned in his eyes and he gasped. "Oh, Feli," he said and pulled the smaller man forward in a spine-crushing hug. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what came over me."

"An attitude adjustment," the Asian man said.

"What?" Ludwig asked. Feli tilted his head in confusion.

"It seems to me that the ADAM and EVE serums have a type of attitude modifier in addition to the memory modifier."

"Memory modifier?" Alfred scoffed. "Yeah right. I'll have you know that I know for a fact that there is _nothing_ wrong with my memories."

The three just stared at him.

The Asian opened his mouth. "Do you remember what you did before you came down to Rapture, Alfred-san?"

"Of course I do."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "What was it?"

Alfred opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He didn't remember what he did before Rapture. Alfred shut his mouth and closed his eyes, trying to remember. He remembered…a meeting? And lots of yelling. He couldn't tell what they talking about, but was that a superhero saving the Earth? Yes, it was, and the superhero had his face.

"I was a superhero that saved Earth from Global Warming," Alfred said confidently.

Ludwig groaned.

"You were, and still are, the personification of the United States of America. As Nations, we go to meetings and discuss world issues," the Asian said, correcting Alfred.

"There you go again with the personification thing. You're all crazy. Wouldn't I know if I was some sort of 'Nation' or whatever?"

"You don't remember," Feli said. "You kept calling me Italy earlier before midnight because you couldn't remember my human name."

"Did I?"

Feli nodded.

"Okay, wait," Alfred said. "If I'm the personi-whats-it—"

"Personification," the Asian said.

"—Whatever of America, then what are you guys?"

"Other Nations," Ludwig said.

Alfred was super close to disregarding this whole conversation and leaving, but curiosity got the better of him. "Okay, then _who_ are you guys?"

"Kiku Honda, Japan."

"Feliciano Vargas, North Italy, but I just go by Italy or Veneziano during meetings."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, Germany."

Alfred gazed at their serious faces. "You…you're not joking, are you?"

"No," Ludwig said.

"We only want to help. We need to find a way to the surface and to hopefully do that, we need to find Rapture," Feliciano said.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news, Feliciano," Alfred said, shrugging, "but we're in Rapture."

"The personification. She's around here somewhere," Kiku said.

"I thought the personifications were just nations, not cities."

"Some are special," Ludwig said. "There have been a few Cities throughout the years. No Cities exist within Nations, but if a City is the entire Nation, then it is classified as a City."

"Rapture is one of those. Columbia, her sister, existed in the early nineteen-hundreds. Atlantis was also a City," Kiku explained.

"How come I never heard about any of these people?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig sighed. "Because you never pay attention in the meetings."

"Oh, yeah." Feliciano giggled softly.

"Alright," Alfred said, standing up, "If I really am who you say I am, then I guess I'll stick with you guys. John and Cameron got killed off anyway, and it's bad to walk around Rapture alone." Alfred started to walk back towards the entrance of Kashmir Restaurant. He turned back to the other Nations. "You guys coming?" he asked when he didn't hear anyone following him.

Ludwig sighed and stood up, pulling Feliciano with him. Kiku stood as well.

"Let's go," Ludwig said. "Feli, get the bag." Feliciano nodded and packed everything back up into his yellow backpack.

"If you don't mind, Ludwig-san, I would like to retrieve my katana from my room. I don't need anything else," Kiku said politely.

"Alright," Ludwig said. "We'll go back to Mercury Suites first and get your katana, then head over to Arcadia to look for Rapture."

The four walked as silently as they could back to the complex. "You know," Alfred said, "how do you plan on getting up to your room? The whole building is probably swarming with splicers."

Ludwig's eyes flashed dangerously again. "We'll manage."

Alfred shrugged. "Your funeral."

* * *

**So, Kiku gets some screen time in this, yay! Also, I know the quote is weird, but it makes sense since Alfred essentially does have brain damage and so does Ludwig, kinda. XD and uhh the ending yea, couldn't think of how to continue it XD**

**The City thing. It makes sense. And the nations recognize cities as people that can be in meetings since they aren't really a micronation since they are a country all their own and bigger than sealand lol**

**This whole chapter was in Alfred's POV, so that's why the first part of it, it doesn't say names until he learns them…again.**

**Reviews are love  
~Rebecca **_**aka Lord Rebecca-Sama**_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**One year anniversary of this story today. I'm happy, and surprised that I haven't given this up yet. Haha. Enjoy~**

* * *

"_Aggression is necessary to deal with a hostile environment in the struggle for existence."  
-Dale B. Harris_

Another Utopia Falls  
Chapter Eleven

While it took them an entire day to travel around Rapture, Mercury Suites was surprisingly easy to reach. Getting into Kiku's room, however, was not.

Splicers had started to raid the apartments and would shoot anyone that crossed into their turf. That translated to anything that even _looked_ in the direction of where they had laid down their armaments.

"Okay, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought," Alfred said. "I just thought there would be tons of fights breaking out, and I mean there are, but I thought it would be chaos, not territory holding."

"Shut up," Ludwig grunted.

Feliciano glanced at the surly German and bit his lip. He could tell that the blond-haired Nation's temper was getting worse.

"The main stairs are clear," Kiku stated. "I shall wait for a distraction, and then run up the stairs to the back stairs. They are closer to my room."

"A distraction?" Feliciano asked. "How are you going to get a distraction?"

The entire room was in a sort of stalemate. No one advanced and no one defended. It didn't look like any type of distraction was coming anytime soon.

"Screw this. I want to get out of here," Ludwig uttered.

He pulled Alfred forward by the collar of his now dirty and bloody bomber jacket.

"Ah! Hey, hey! What are you doing?" Alfred burst out and he was dragged in front of the German. Ludwig pushed his other hand into Alfred's stomach and sent out a burst of Sonic Boom, sending the American soaring across the room into a pile of discarded chairs.

Alfred climbed out of the rubble he created and staggered to his feet. "Not cool, man!" He thrust his hand out, sending flames back towards the group of Nations.

"Wah!" Feliciano cried as they scattered away from the incoming flames: Kiku towards the stairs, Ludwig and Feliciano towards cover. This proved to be the distraction that Kiku needed to make it up the main stairs to the back stairs without getting shot at.

It took him no time at all to sneak up the poorly barricaded stairs to his floor. He looked out at the main balcony to make sure everyone that _was_ in the area was preoccupied with the fight going on down below.

Kiku snuck over to his room and pushed open the creaking door hanging half off its hinges. Someone had indeed broken in. The couch was overturned, the kitchen torn apart, and there was what looked like a dead body in the back corner. It was hard to tell from the burns, but it smelled like one. Kiku only hoped his katana was still in his bag.

"Hey, Mihael, look what I found!" a young American voice said from the direction of his bedroom.

"What, Mail?" Mihael said back.

The sound of a sword scraping the inside of the scabbard filled the apartment. He thought too soon.

"Isn't it awesome?" Mail exclaimed.

"What good will a sword do?" Mihael countered. "Put the fucking thing down and help me find some chocolate."

Mail sighed. "What makes you think this guy will have chocolate when the rest don't?"

Mihael didn't answer.

Kiku edged around the corner and looked into the bedroom. The sheets were torn from the bed, the headboard broken in two. The few pictures on the walls had their glass shattered if they weren't already on the ground in pieces. A leather wearing, shoulder length blond-haired man was searching through his drawers, pulling out clothes, scattering them all over the floor. His katana was still being handled by a red-haired man with a black-and-white striped shirt and orange-tinted goggles resting on his head.

Mihael stood up from going through the bottom drawers. "I'm going to go look in the other room. Go guard the door."

Kiku crouched down and hid in the small bathroom as Mihael walked past. Mail sighed and followed his blond companion.

Kiku jumped up behind Mail and hit him hard on the back of the neck, knocking him out. The Asian caught the redhead before he could hit the ground, and set him down gently. He pulled his katana free from the younger man's grasp and snuck back towards the door.

The Nation pulled open the door, causing it to creak.

"Hey!" Mihael shouted, turning his gun on the country.

Kiku bolted out the door before the blond said another word, just as Mihael compressed the trigger on his gun, the bullet hitting the wall where Kiku's head was a moment before.

Mihael ran out after Kiku and aimed his gun again. "You mother fucker!"

Kiku panted as he ran full speed down the hallway. He gasped as he ducked a few flying bullets.

Kiku ducked into the stairwell and glanced back at the irate blond who shook his head in exasperation and threw his hand down in a dismissing gesture, heading back into the hotel room to his friend.

Kiku breathed a sigh of relief as he relaxed on the wall, holding his katana close to his chest.

* * *

Feliciano cowered in a dark corner outside the lobby of the once nice hotel clenching the wrench-made-surrender flag in his trembling hands.

Alfred and Ludwig had progressed to old-fashioned punching and insult throwing when they both ran out of EVE and ammo. They forgot that the fight was just a distraction; the attitude adjustment part of the Plasmid caused their anger to escalate. They weren't pulling any punches.

The sounds of fighting silenced, but comments from the peanut gallery could be heard.

"'Woah!', 'Where'd 'e come from?', and 'That man's a mother fucking ninja,'" were only some of those uttered.

Feliciano inched his way around the corner and glanced into the lobby. Kiku held his katana, still in its scabbard, between a panting Alfred and fuming Ludwig.

"_Arigoto Gozaimashita_ for providing the distraction, but it is no longer needed. . We need to continue on," Kiku said.

Alfred grinned. "Pah! I knew that." Alfred turned and led the group out of the lobby. "Where'd that scared guy with the wrench go?"

Feliciano stood up. "_Qui_."

"Great! Let's get going!"

Feliciano stared at Alfred in confusion. The American's emotions were everywhere. He was almost acting normal.

"By the way, what are we doing again?" Alfred asked as they continued down the hallway.

Ludwig ground his teeth together in frustration. "Looking for Rapture." Alfred nodded.

"And where is she?"

"In Arcadia," Kiku said when it didn't seem that Ludwig could answer without killing something. Alfred stopped walking and Feliciano bumped into the younger Nation.

The blonde's emotions shifted and he narrowed his eyes down at the terrified European country. "Watch where you're going, little bitch."

Ludwig grabbed the front of Alfred's shirt and pulled him up to eye level. "What did I tell you, _kleine Scheißer_?"

Alfred chuckled softly. "Sorry, man, but it's just too hard to resist sometimes, you know?"

"_Nein_, I don't," he growled.

Feliciano stood up and placed himself in front of the German. "Enough of the fighting!" he shouted, fed up. "You have been at each other's throats this entire time. We won't get anything done if you don't stop fighting and help one another." Ludwig dropped Alfred. "I haven't run away to hide because I know if I do, I'll never get out of here. I came down here for you," He pointed at Ludwig, tears pouring down his face, "and I'm not leaving you to die down here, despite how scared out of my mind I am! I want to go home, have some pasta, and take a siesta, but I'm not. You know why?" Ludwig didn't answer as he stared at the crying Italian. "Because we need to help each other to get home. You both need to get that through your thick skulls! This anger is irrational, anyway. Neither of you are vengeful people. Please just calm down and help each other." Italy trailed off, finishing his rant, uncertain.

"…He's right," Ludwig admitted after a few minutes. "Truce?" He held out his hand for Alfred to shake.

Alfred glared at the German and his eyes flickered to each of the former Axis Powers. "Ugh…fine." He grabbed Ludwig's hand in a fierce grip and they released each other just as quickly. "I don't want this truce to last any longer than it has to. Let's get going so we can find Rapture and get out of here."

"And find a cure," Kiku said.

"A cure for what?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig stared at the idiotic American in front of him. "EVE addiction."

"EVE addiction? Pshah! I can stop anytime I want."

Alfred started to lead the way to Arcadia. They had to turn around and backtrack from their location since they were going in the wrong direction before.

"I highly doubt that, Alfred-san. Rapture might know how to help, so we need to move quickly to find her," Kiku responded.

"Why do we have to move quickly?" Feliciano asked.

"We have a World Meeting the fifth of January. If I am correct, today is the second of January. If we don't show up, it'll be suspicious."

"Oh."

Ludwig grabbed hold of the Italian's hand in reassurance causing the brown haired Nation to smile up at him and add a small skip to his step. He may not remember or understand everything that the Asian and his Feli were talking about; the EVE had messed with his memory, but he did know that the short, forgetful Italian meant something to him, and he would do anything to see him smile again.

* * *

**MINI-RANT. I just wanted to let you know that the amount of reviews does not matter to me. I write because I love to write, not because my story is popular. Reviews make me happy when I know people are reading and enjoying my story, then I may end up writing faster, but even if there are no reviews, I will still write. I just wanted to let you all know because I keep seeing things in stories that say they won't update until they get a certain number of reviews. I don't like those. END OF MINI-RANT.**

**Have you guys seen Hetalia: Paint it White? Oh my god, it's so good! So is the new Rapture book. I love it. The book is giving me names of restaurants that I didn't pay attention to in the game, so expect more characters and locations….prolly. Also, pertaining to the events in the book, kind of ignore them. I started writing this way before it came out, so details will be diff.**

**Until next time (sorry for the wait),  
~Rebecca **_**aka Lord Rebecca-Sama**_

**Also, Death Note reference. If anyone gets it, then uhhh I'll give you a virtual cookie. XD**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Short minor sex scene. Short as in like three lil paragraphs long. But that addition boosts the story up to an 'M' rating. :/ To be honest, it probably should have been that for a while now. hehe**

* * *

"_Be careful the environment you choose for it will shape you; be careful the friends you choose for you will become like them."  
-W. Clement Stone_

Another Utopia Falls  
Chapter Twelve

"I know we need to keep moving," Feliciano started, "but can we find somewhere to rest? I feel like—aaaach," he yawned.

"That's a good idea, Feliciano-san."

"Where are we supposed to sleep? A box in the street? In case you haven't noticed, Rapture isn't the safest place anymore," Alfred refuted.

"This is Pauper's Drop, right?" Ludwig asked, pointing behind him. "It'll most likely have empty rooms since most splicers are lower class workers that lived there."

The others nodded in agreement and went in the dilapidated building behind them. They found an abandoned room and settled down on the bed and chairs for a short rest.

* * *

Alfred waited until he could hear the snores of the other three countries. He grabbed his gun and snuck out the door, leaving a note saying where he was going.

Eve's Garden had to still have at least one girl still dancing. The war hadn't hit everyone quite yet.

* * *

Ludwig woke with a start and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was shaking him.

"Wah, Ludwig, you're hurting me."

Ludwig's brain registered the voice and relaxed his grip. "_Entschuldigung._"

"It's okay…" Feliciano rubbed his wrist with his other hand.

"Alfred-san is missing." Ludwig sat up.

"He left a note saying he want to Eve's Garden."

Ludwig took the note from Feliciano, read it and crumbled it up in his hand. He growled. "_Arschloch._" Ludwig climbed out of the bed he shared with the Italian and shouldered the machine gun they found in the room and pocketed the pistol. "I'll find him and bring him back. Stay here." Feliciano nodded as Ludwig left the room.

Since the trams were down, it took Ludwig an hour to make his way back to the rich section of Rapture. On his way there, he found a canvas bag and some metal zipties. Ludwig smiled cruelly; Alfred would come to like his new make-shift body bag home.

The stern, blond German walked into Eve's Garden and stood in the doorway observing the scanty clad women dancing on the drooling men. He spotted a bouncing blond tuff of hair off to the side.

As he got closer, Ludwig realized that the girl (and he meant girl—she couldn't have been older than sixteen) had her skirt hitched up to her hips and no panties. Alfred's shirt was unbuttoned and his cock was buried deep into the girl.

He walked over and tapped the girl on the shoulder, "Let me take over," Ludwig said softly into the girl's ear.

She raised an eyebrow, still thrusting onto Alfred, but proceeded to extract herself off of the superpower.

His half-lidded eyes opened a bit more. "I'm not done," he panted.

She smiled and winked at him, pulling down her skirt. "Someone else wants to take a turn at you sweetheart. I'll see you later." She trailed her hand down Alfred's chest. She giggled as she walked away.

Ludwig walked around the edge of the couch. "Put your dick back in your pants, _arschloch_. You're fucking sixteen-year-olds now? That's low."

Alfred scowled as he went limp and lost all sexual arousal. He stuffed himself back into his pants and started buttoning up his shirt.

"Fuck you, man." Alfred stood up and walked away from Ludwig. The German's eyebrows rose in disbelief. Alfred just brushed him off. Fine. Ludwig would do this the hard way then. He took the pistol out of his pocket and flipped it in his hand.

Ludwig walked behind the American and bashed the handle into Alfred's hard skull. The American crumbled onto the floor and Ludwig stuffed him into the bag.

Ludwig stalked towards the door, bag thrown carelessly over his shoulder opposite the gun.

"Agh!" Ludwig grunted when a light shock hit his ass. He turned around to see that the guilty party was the girl from before.

"The guy you're kidnapping owes me one hundred dollars." She huffed over and held out her hand. "Either willingly pay up or Ricky over at the door will make you pay."

Ricky shifted closer to Ludwig and the prostitute. He was a big guy. Muscles rippled under his stretched out clothing.

Ludwig sighed and dug one hundred out of his pocket and handed it to the girl. Her scowl immediately turned into a smile. "Thank you and come back soon."

Ludwig turned and left as quickly as he could.

It took another twenty minutes before any sound or movement came from the bag.

"Ugh, my head," Alfred moaned, his voice muffled by the bag. He moved around a bit. "Why can't I move my arms or legs? What the fuck is going on?"

"Shut up," Ludwig growled. "I tied your limbs and now I'm taking you back to the others."

"Wait…you're that guy. The tall blond one, right?"

"_Ja_."

Alfred started squirming.

"Stop squirming or I'll drop you, and I'll make sure you land on your head."

"No, never!" Alfred moved around some more and the bag "accidentally" brushed hard against the wall.

"The fuck, man?" Alfred shouted.

"Stay still."

"Let me go or I'll light this bag on fire," Alfred threatened.

"Don't be an idiot," Ludwig replied. "You'll get third degree burns and be useless for at least a week until you heal completely. That would only make it harder to get out of Rapture."

"They would be worth it if you got injured too."

"You purposely injure me and I'll remember that next time you're fighting against someone twice your size."

"…Let me the fuck out of here, you goddamn asshole."

* * *

"Using more expletives isn't going to make me want to release you any more."

"Do you think he's alright?" Feliciano asked. He bit his lip. "He's been gone for awhile. Do you think he was able to find Alfred? Oh, what if something happened to them. I couldn't live without Ludwig! What if they got killed and it takes them _weeks_ to wake up again, _allora non riusciremo mai a trovarli e la fuga__. So che sono forti e sono potenti nei loro diritti, ma tutto può succedere. Non sappiamo nulla di questo posto e se non sono qui, non posso fare a guarirli! Questo è terribile, terribile. Per favore, Kiku, dimmi che stanno bene. Hanno bisogno di essere bene. Devono solo—_" (A/N translation at end)

"Feliciano-san."

"—_essere_. _Cosa_?"

"You're rambling in Italian. I'm sure they are fine. Alfred-san is probably being stubborn and holding Ludwig back. They'll be back soon."

"Kiku…"

"Yes, Feliciano-san."

"How long does it take to get to Eve's Garden and back?"

Kiku looked down in thought. "At least two hours. Why?"

"It's been five."

* * *

**Italy****'****s ****rant ****translates**** to:**then we'll never find them and get out of here. I know they're tough and are powerful in their own rights, but anything could happen. We know nothing about this place and if they aren't here, I can't help heal them! This is terrible, just terrible. Please, Kiku, tell me they're okay. They have to be okay. They just—have to be. What?"

**Entschuldigung - **Sorry

**WAHHH! I'm sorry. So sorry. I wanted to post this a long ass time ago, but before I wanted to write more for this chapter, but that didn't happen. So, I edited the ending and left a cliffhanger for you. XD …this was not where I planned to take this story. The next chap will be up soon, I promise. You may not be happy with it though…**

**Until next time,  
Rebecca _aka__Lord__Rebecca-Sama_**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**So, I've had this written for months. I started this during my five month break where I had no inspiration. (sorry about that) anyways, it's been a work in progress and I'm happy I finally get to post it cuz I was waiting for the countries down in rapture to finally be down there long enough for this to make sense.**

**And a Happy New Years to all and to all a good night. XD**

_**Just to be clear, Germany and America were late on the third of January and this chapter takes place on the fifth. :P**_

* * *

"_How often have I said to you that when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth?"  
-Sherlock Holmes in 'The Sign of Four' by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_

Another Utopia Falls  
Chapter Thirteen

It was a few days after the start of the New Year, the fifth of January, and also the first of four annual world meetings.

Nations caught up with friends, allies, and enemies that they hadn't seen since the last meeting. Fights were started, but quickly ended when they realized that the meeting was to start. Despite the fact that most (if not all) world meetings ended in chaos, the countries tried to start them off peacefully.

There was a slight problem with this particular meeting, however: four countries were missing.

Normally, this wouldn't be a problem since internal problems could always keep a country from showing up. It_ was_ a problem this time because three of the four countries missing were the former axis powers. The other was a superpower, but he was late to most meetings so no one thought anything of it yet.

Twenty minutes later, the meeting had yet to dissolve into chaos and they somewhat-calmly discussed world issues.

"Where is _l'Amérique_?" Francis asked during a lull in the discussion.

The rest of the nations started murmuring and looking around for the missing country.

"What are you talking about?" Roderich asked. "He's right there." The Austrian pointed to a curly blond haired nation holding a polar bear.

"I'm Canada, aye," Matthew said and almost immediately everyone forgot who he was…again.

"The former axis powers are missing, too, aru!" Yao said.

"Did anyone hear if they were going anywhere?" Elizabeta asked.

"Alfred was supposed to be back on the second," Arthur said, sipping his tea. "Prussia, what of your brother?"

"West left with Japan after Christmas. Don't know where they went."

"Where the fuck is my _fratello_?" Lovino asked, slamming his hands onto the table and pulling all attention to him.

"You don't know, aru?" Yao asked.

"He disappeared the day after the potato bastard did."

"I'm sure he's fine, Lovi," Antonio said.

"Don't call me that!" Lovino shouted, shoving the clinging Spaniard off him.

"Canada!" Gilbert said, causing everyone to pause and stare at the ex-nation.

"Maple," Matthew said, shrinking down when everyone's eyes shifted to him.

"Did America ever say where he was going?"

Matthew swallowed nervously. "N-no. He just said to take care of his house and he'd be back on the second."

"Damn," Gilbert said, sitting back into his seat.

"Is everyone sure that they haven't seen any of them?" Elizabeta asked.

Everyone nodded and denied that they hadn't seen any of the missing countries since after they left.

Francis swallowed heavily. He didn't think helping Feliciano down to Rapture would cause this much chaos.

Arthur stared at Francis as his eyes darted back and forth between the arguing nations, his face looking guiltier every second.

"Frog, you know something," Arthur said, staring straight at the French man.

Francis laughed. "_L'_ _Angleterre_, what makes you think that?"

"You will tell us, _da_," Ivan said, speaking up for the first time.

Francis flicked his eyes to each of the nations staring at him. He didn't know who was going to harm him first after he told them.

Francis swallowed again. "I know where Feli, Ludwig, and Kiku are, but I'm not sure about Alfred."

"Where's my _fratello_, you wine bastard?" Lovino yelled, slamming his hands on the table in anger.

"Rapture." _Well, I hope he's down there. I didn't really have any way to confirm it once I put him on the bathysphere,_ Francis thought.

The nations present started to scratch their heads in confusion. The name sounded familiar, but no one could place it.

"Where is this place, aru?" Yao asked.

Francis bit his lip. He knew Lovino (and maybe Elizabeta) were going to kill him when they found out where Rapture was.

"Where?" Elizabeta asked, tightening her grip on her frying pan when he didn't answer immediately.

"In the Atlantic Ocean."

Everyone just looked confused.

"What do you mean, 'in the Atlantic Ocean'?" Elizabeta asked. "You can't have a city _in_ an ocean."

"Yes, you can," Raivis said.

Everyone swiveled in their seat to look at the small blond haired Baltic country.

"Explain," Ivan ordered.

Raivis looked at Ivan and started shaking. "A-a couple y-years ago, there was a-a n-nation that showed u-up and s-said her n-name was R-rapture."

"Wait, that sickly looking girl in the tattered dress?" Roderich asked.

Raivis nodded.

"I thought she was just a random human that wandered in," Elizabeta said.

"No, s-she was the c-city of Rapture. She said t-that she only c-came to meet us, but a-after she said that she couldn't stand to b-be around R-russia and America, so she w-wasn't going to come a-again."

"That vas not very nice," Ivan said. "Ve could have been great friendz." A purple aura started to surround Ivan and the other nations discreetly scooted away from him.

"What are we going to do?" Arthur asked. "Obviously if they haven't showed up yet, then something happened down there."

"I say the awesome me goes down and searches for them!" Gilbert declared.

Elizabeta hit him on the head with her frying pan. "If they can't get back up to the surface, what makes you think you can get down there?"

"How did Italy manage to get down there?" Roderich asked. "Lovino, you had no idea he was leaving?"

"If I did, do you think I would've let him chase after that potato bastard?" Lovino angrily said.

"You knew where he was, frog," Arthur said. "How did Italy get down to Rapture?"

"Tomato crate," Francis mumbled.

"What?" Lovino and Elizabeta screamed.

"You mean he went down illegally _and you helped him_?" Elizabeta said, fire burning in her eyes.

"It was for _l'amour_," Francis said weakly.

"That gives you no excuse!" Elizabeta said and threw her frying pan at Francis' head. He ducked under the table so as not to get hit.

Elizabeta retrieved her frying pan and started to hit Francis.

"Hungary, please stop," Arthur said, sighing. "He's the only one that knows anything."

Elizabeta backed off, but stayed close.

"I don't know the actual coordinates of Rapture, just where the bathysphere docks up on the surface."

"Great," Arthur said, collecting his papers. "Then you can go find the coordinates and report back to us."

"Wait, what?" Francis broke in.

Arthur continued as if no one had interrupted him. "If no one has any other issues, I think this meeting is done." When no one said anything, he stood up and left.

The other nations gathered their papers and packed up as well.

Francis nursed another head wound (courtesy of Elizabeta) as he headed down to his car. He would start his search on the docks.

* * *

**From now on, there might be small interludes from France and the countries up on the surface, but they'll be small and the story will still mainly focus on the axis and America. Next chapter out soon, hopefully. I know that you don't know what's going on. ...even tho no one was reviewed the previous chapter. :(**

**Until chapter 14,  
Rebecca _aka Lord Rebecca-Sama_**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Omg, an update…writer's block sorry. Anyways, you've waited long enough, onto the chapter~!**

* * *

"_Remember, remember the 5th of November. The gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot."  
-V from 'V for Vendetta'_

Another Utopia Falls  
Chapter Fourteen

Ludwig-san and Alfred-san had been missing for three days. Feliciano-san, after his shock of them not coming back, sat curled in a ball in the corner of the room. He didn't say anything and only got up to use the restroom. Kiku tried to leave once to go find more food, but Feliciano-san latched onto his arm and did not let go until Kiku promised not to leave the room.

Kiku sat on the chair and ate one of the last Pep Bars in their bag. Feliciano-san's eyes started to droop, but he forced them back open. He yawned, closing his eyes against his will. Feliciano-san struggled to get them open again to stay awake. He hadn't slept since Ludwig-san left.

"It is okay to sleep, Feliciano-san," Kiku said, trying to make the tired country sleep.

"_No, non può. __C-cosa succede se..._what if they come back and I'm sleep-sleeping?" Feliciano-san asked, falling asleep as he talked.

"Then I shall wake you up. Please sleep, Feliciano-san. You need to be rested for when they come back." Feliciano-san nodded and let his eyes drift shut.

Kiku took a blanket and draped it over the Italian's shoulders. He picked up his sword and one of the pistols before quietly padding over to the door to slip his shoes back on.

The door creaking softly open broke the stiff silence of the hall. Water dripped in through cracks in windows, ceiling, and pipes. The hallway smelled of mildew and had a metallic hint to it. Kiku slunk down the hallway, making his way slowly to the vending machines at the end. A 'Who is Atlas?' poster curled at the corners and had started to peel off the wall between two apartment doors. Blood dripped from the ceiling, almost hitting Kiku. He looked up. There, hanging from the chandelier like a fish on a hook, was a man impaled through the gut. Kiku swallowed the bile that threatened to rise and continued walking. The Circus of Values machine played a cheery tune as he crept closer to it.

Kiku looked around to make sure no splicers were going to jump out at him and stepped in front of the machine. "_Welcome to the Circus of Values!_" He looked at the items and bought four First Aid Kits, five bags of chips, and eight Pep Bars. He backed away from the laughing clown on the machine and sprinted back to the safety of the apartment.

* * *

Lena stood in front of her boss as he paced the length of his office. She was torn. A part of her wanted to take one of his blasted golf clubs and _bash_ it against his head, while the other wanted to go hunt down Atlas and _ring_ his fucking neck.

Lena _hated_ the Civil War happening in her city. She couldn't make up her mind over which side to support. She could see the good and bad for Ryan and Atlas. She followed the will of her people, but they were split and it was giving her a headache.

"A birdie has informed me that the two visiting countries that have spliced are separated from their friends, and that they aren't the _closest_ of comrades," Ryan drawled.

"So?" Lena questioned. "Doesn't that just mean that they're more willing to finish each other off then?"

Andrew Ryan turned and glared at his City. "Unfortunately, the German is devoted to the Italian bitch that stowed away in a crate. While he won't go running off to Atlas, he is still dangerous."

"Then why not just capture them?"

"If only it were that easy…" Ryan trailed off and sat back down behind his desk. He smirked and looked up at his City. "How good are you at capturing people?"

Lena's eyes narrowed. She knew that her boss didn't trust her. Fuck, he didn't trust anyone. "No. I won't do it."

Ryan scowled. "You are my City and I am your boss. You will do what I say!"

Lena stood up from her seat in front of his desk, pushing the chair back, causing it to topple over backwards. "You listen to me, _Andrei Rianofski_." Ryan visibly flinched at the use of his birth name. "You don't control me. No one _controls _me! The people sway my choices. Their will shapes the City, _not_ the other way around. I don't have to do a _fucking_ thing you tell me to do. I could easily take your golf club over there and _bash_ it into your fleshy skull, causing it to _crack_ open like a grapefruit." Lena stood over Andrew Ryan, who was sinking into his chair and leaning away from the City. The glowing veins on her face pulsed with light and glowed brighter than they ever had before. She leaned right into his face, causing Ryan to swallow heavily. "Do. You. Understand?" Lena asked slowly in an eerily calm voice.

Ryan nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Lena stood up straight and smiled. "Good. Now, I best be off. Find someone else to do your dirty work." She walked over to the door, but looked back before she had passed fully through. "Oh, and don't try hunting me down, I'm much more powerful than you think." Lena smiled and teleported away, the echo of a distorted laugh the only reminder of her presence.

* * *

Francis frowned as he stood on the New York dock. There was no record of any ship going to a place called Rapture. No one even _knew_ about Rapture. It was if the place didn't even exist, but the French country knew it did. He remembered the sickly looking girl in her red polka-dotted dress. Her eyes stood out to him the most: one green and one blue. Her veins down the right side of her face also pulsed a light blue, but it wasn't very noticeable at the time.

All he knew was that the city was located in the middle of the ocean. That didn't give him much of a lead, however. Only that it was between America and Europe in the Atlantic Ocean. There had to be some other clue. There just had to be.

* * *

Dr. J.S. Steinman gazed down at the two men tied up on the floor. One of his assistants brought them to him yesterday after injecting them with a tranquilizer. Steinman grabbed another tranquilizer dart from his desk and stabbed the taller blond in the neck. He pulled it out and injected the blond wearing a bomber jacket in the neck next. They would be out for another twelve hours.

He couldn't be careless here. His assistant said they were trouble. They needed to be made perfect. They were ugly—_ugly!_ What needed to be done? The taller one was too muscular, his face too unsymmetrical. And those scars on his chest. They needed to go. The shorter one had scars too—_ugly_ scars, all of them. He would fix the eyes, too. He wouldn't need glasses when he was done. Steinman grinned and picked up a scalpel, reflecting the light off the desk lamp into his eyes and giving him a fervent grin.

Later, he would work on them later.

* * *

**I'm sorry. Steinman was going to be in the middle of the chapter but I decided to put it at the end instead. Lol. I like writing crazy people. There's no limit to what you can do. Haha. It's also fun to write violence. I don't get to do that often…write mindless violence with curse words and just plain evil intent. :)**

**And yea, it's a filler…a short filler…a short filler u had to wait forever for. Sorry about that. School then writer's block.**

**Until next chapter,  
Lord Rebecca-Sama**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**So, I recently saved a copy of this entire story onto my hard drive. I'll print it at a later date, after editing, but it's a whole whopping 54 pages! Isn't that amazing? Now, that's 54 pages of single spaced, size 12 Times New Roman font and margins of 6 in x 9 in. I'm happy, so onto the next chapter of my full length novel size story. :D**

* * *

"_Let's say there's a box and inside this box is everything the normals want, everything that is balanced, everything that makes sense, everything that is simple, fragmatic, okay. Let's call it sanity. Now, if you're insane, don't you want that? If you're within the confines of normality, you want to be insane, it makes the most sense."  
-Uncle Yo from the New York Anime Festival, 2008_

Another Utopia Falls  
Chapter Fifteen

Lena was annoyed-no, she was _pissed. _She could _feel _the four Countries within her city. She's been able to feel them since they arrived. It felt wrong, like they were invading. She wanted them out of her city and back to the surface. Why couldn't they just leave? But, then again, no one down in Rapture could leave. Oh, sure, people have tried, but they never got very far.

If Lena focused on the individual signatures of the invading Nations, she could find their location in her city. Two were down in the main areas of the city, moving towards Pauper's Drop where the other two energy signatures remained unmoving. That was where she needed to go.

Lena glanced around outside her hideout in an alcove above the Medical Pavilion. The young City couldn't risk getting caught by any of Ryan or Atlas' minions. Even after her warning to Ryan, he would still try to catch her to do his bidding, and as much as she looked up to him, she was being pulled away from her mentor by Atlas.

Lena wished she was still small enough to fit into the Hidey Holes as she ducked out of her hiding spot and onto the balcony overlooking the lobby.

* * *

"Bring me two specimens or I'll cut you up," Tyron mocked. "Meh, meh, meh. Why can't he get his own damn bodies to cut up?"

"Let me go or I'll light the bag on fire!" A voice cut through Tyron's thoughts, drawing his attention to a tall, muscled blond-haired man walking with a squirming canvas bag swung on his back.

That was perfect. The guy had that gleam in his eyes, the gleam of an EVE user, an EVE user who didn't know his own limits yet. Steinman didn't have many people that were at that stage of plasmid use. Usually, they were just insane.

Tyron flexed his hands, electricity racing up and down his arms. He dashed forward and sent a shock at the duo, knocking them out cold.

He walked over to them and looked down at their prone figures. Now, to get them back to Steinman. He pulled the larger blond (the one _not_ inside the bag)…well, _tried_ to pull him. Tyron was almost pulled off his feet from the weight of the man.

"Shit." He needed Telekinesis. He knew buying the tornado one was a bad idea. He hurried over to the Gatherer's Garden two rooms over and bought the plasmid, immediately injecting it into his veins. He thrust his hand at the two blonds and they jerked over to Tyron, almost slapping him in the face. "Damn," he muttered. "Gotta be careful with that."

He wandered off back to the Medical Pavilion.

* * *

Alfred squinted his eyes against the bright light shining above him. Thick straps wrapped around his body and held him to the cold, metal table. His head throbbed and his muscles ached. He tried to speak, but someone had filled his mouth with cotton. He couldn't get his tongue to form the words he wanted it to. Alfred's hand twitched, but no fire came out. He couldn't feel the EVE anywhere inside him, like he had run out. Fear consumed him: he was strapped down stark naked on a table without Texas and he was out of EVE. He didn't want to go through withdrawal symptoms again.

A blur moved to the right of his vision and he turned towards the movement.

"Oh, you're awake, good, good. You are going to be so beautiful, I just know it," the man in doctor scrubs said. He smiled, lifting the mask across his face up with the movement.

The man smiled and grabbed Alfred's chin, forcing his head to stretch backwards and strain his muscles, a gasp of pain escaping the blonde's mouth. He took a marker from his pocket and started marking Alfred's skin.

"I'll cut here and here. Oh, this has to go." He pulled Alfred's face back down, staring into his eyes. "Need to fix the eyes, too. I can't let something that will be as beautiful as you wear such _ugly _glasses."

Alfred's chest was heaving at each shuddering breath he took. He was _terrified._ This man was insane. There was nothing wrong with him and the crazy doctor was going to cut up his handsome face. This could not be happening. It was just a dream, just an EVE induced dream. That's it. All Alfred did was take one too many hits at once since he hadn't in a while.

The doctor's grin widened as he held the scalpel over him, showing the gleam of the light.

"Isn't it pretty? I'm going to make you beautiful. You are going to be a work of art," he boasted.

Alfred increased his struggles to get free. His thoughts of this just being a dream flew out the window. He was going to die.

The doctor frowned. "Hey, now, if you struggle too much, you'll break the bonds. Tsk, tsk, tsk, we can't have that." The doctor grabbed a syringe from the table next to him and tabbed the bubbles out. "Now, I usually prefer my patients to be one hundred perfect conscience for my procedures, but I can that you'll be a bit more trouble than I'm used to. He jammed the syringe into Alfred's clenched arm and plunged down the plunger, sending the calming agent into his veins.

The drug took effect immediately and Alfred calmed, his movements ceasing. His thoughts were sluggish and he couldn't keep the doctor in focus.

"That's much better."

The doctor lowered the scalpel to Alfred's skin and increased the pressure, cutting into his face. Blood pooled out of the wound down onto the table, staining the doctor's apron a darker crimson. Pain erupted from the cut and Alfred screamed.

The door exploded inward.

"Alright, where's the American?"

The smoke cleared and a brown haired teenager in a red polka dot dress holding a grenade launcher stood in the doorway. Behind her stood a red-eyed Feliciano holding a wrench with a pink tinted flag, and Kiku holding his katana out in front of him, ready to swing.

"Yippee-kai-yay, mother fucker." Ludwig stood with a pistol pointed at the doctor's head, rope hanging limply from his wrist, manic gleam in his eye.

* * *

Lena sighed in contentment, eyes drooping, pleased grin on her face as she removed the EVE plunger from her arm. It was a nasty way to deliver drugs, but the glowing blue liquid burned its way down the throat and left an ache worse than the EVE withdrawal. She would take injections over drinking it any day.

It had taken her the better part of a day to make her way down to Pauper's Drop without getting caught, but she still had to defend against some of her stupid citizens that tried to attack her.

Lena's footsteps echoed down the hallway. The lights flickered as water dripped into the circuitry, sending shadows around the broken doorways and ruined furniture scattered around. She side-stepped the dripping blood falling from the man impaled by a chandelier and crushed some glass under her feet. Lena held her head high and knocked on the door.

It creaked open.

"Who are you?" an accented voice asked.

"Lena, well, you'd know me as Rapture."

The door opened wider and a short Asian man stepped out, sword in hand. "I'm Kiku Honda, Japan. What do you want, Lena-san?"

She leaned down and put her face inches from his, the blue veins on her face reflected onto his face, giving his face an eerie glow.

"You four out of my city."

The man gulped and nodded. "We want to leave, but there is no way out. Also, Alfred and Ludwig are missing."

The City leaned back and sighed. "They're in the Medical Pavilion. Dr. Steinman is probably looking after them."

"Looking after them?" a brown-haired man asked from the room Kiku left.

Lena nodded. "He's brilliant. One of the best medical men in all the world."

"We need to get them out of there!"

"Who are you?" Lena asked.

The man gulped. "Feliciano Vargas, North Italy. I've heard the Splicers whisper of him. They say he can 'fix' their deformities."

Lena nodded. "Normally, I would let the good Doctor have his fun, but not this time. I don't want that _dirty_ American blood spilt in my city. So, let's get going. Either of you have a grenade launcher?"

* * *

**Well, been into Doctor Who lately and I've been reading some of the novels and as Series 5 and 6 are timey wimey, it's leaked into my writing style. I'm sorry. But It's so much fun to write like that. And it's not as bad as dw, really. I mean we didn't meet a character who was dead before the other characters even knew who they were! (River Song) XD lol but shes my favorite.**

'**Yippee kai-yay mother fucker' is from Die Hard. I felt like Germany needed to say that lol**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. The next chapter will prolly be a while because college is starting soon and I need to focus on that.**

**Til next time  
~Lord Rebecca-sama**


End file.
